Hermione's Summer
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Deals with Hermione and her summer after GoF. Eventually HrR Finally finished!
1. Platform 9 34

Hermiones Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
-Begins as soon as book four leaves off, right on the outside of platform 9 and ¾'s.  
  
-This is a story that follows Hermione through her summer, and how she deals with all that is going to happen to her.  
  
Sorry this will be kind of boring but it just a little back ground!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Hermione and Ron watched as Harry followed Mr. Dursley out of the train station. They slowly turned to each other to say their good byes but there was an awkward silence as they looked at each other. Ron shuffled his feet as Hermione played with her hair. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Well I hope you have a good summer! Remember to study and do that potions essay Snape gave us and Professor Flints essay also"  
  
"Geesh Hermione it is the first day of holidays give me a break" Ron whined when she finished.  
  
"Fine I was just trying to help no use getting all bothered by my suggestions right?" Hermione huffed out a little irritated at the tone Ron had taken with her.  
  
"Awe Hermione lets not have a row ok? I .er. I was wondering if you would like to come to the Burrow this summer? .That is if your not too busy going to Bulgaria visiting that ...er. visiting Viktor. I figure that is what you are doing but there may still be time at the end of the summer though, but if you don't want to that's fine." He added in haste.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a pink tinge painted on her cheeks, "Sure Ron I'd love to. I will ask my mum and owl you."  
  
Ron was about to reply when "RONALD AUTHER WEASLEY what is taking you so long, we have been waiting for you for a while. Your sister and your brother have managed to make it here by now."  
  
Ron went red with embarrassment and looked at Hermione and told her he would owl her about it. Then he turned and jogged to his family. After about ten steps he turned back to Hermione and yelled "Don't forget to take a break from studying, it's ok to be human once in awhile you know!" And then he was gone.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment and watched where the Weasley family disappeared. Boy she loved that family and the way they were always together. After what had seemed like 5 minutes Hermione thought it was best that she looked for her parents also. As she scanned the area she didn't see them and figured that they were most likely still at work and would be there any moment and headed for a little Cafe. She ordered some tea and went to take her seat. As she was sitting down she noticed her parents running to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Mum, Dad I'm over here" Hermione shouted from her seat. The Grangers looked up and saw their daughter and made their way over to her.  
  
"Sorry hunny that we were late but we were both working and forgot and then the traffic. Do you forgive us?" Mrs. Granger asked when they reached the shop.  
  
"It's fine Mum lets just go home. It has been a long year." With that the Grangers left the station for a nice quite summer. 


	2. OWLS

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
Oh yeah I do not own anything in the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It has already been two weeks since the holidays began and Hermione hasn't heard from Ron or Harry. Though she has sent them each several owls. She also has received four owls from Viktor asking her to go to Bulgaria. She still hasn't given him an answer. Truthfully she didn't want to go to Bulgaria she wanted to spend her summer at the Burrow.  
  
So she waited for Ron s letter. Two more weeks had past and she still hadn't heard from either Ron or Harry. 'Maybe they really were mad at me for being friends with Viktor' She thought sadly as she went up to her room to get some schoolwork done. She opened her window and let some air in and then sat down to begin. As she was in the middle of her Charms essay a large snowy owl came through her window.  
  
"Hello Hedwig Do you got me a letter from Harry?" The Owl hooted in response. Hermione got some treats from a box next to her bed and gave the owl some. "Thank you Hedwig." And with that Hedwig flew back through the window.  
  
Dear Hermione Hello How's you holidays? The Muggles are treating me okay. Nothing too bad at least. Well I got to go Aunt Petunia is calling. Love Harry  
  
Hermione sat there looking at the letter. For some reason it broke her heart. Her best friends of almost 5 years acted as if they didn't care about her. One doesn't write her at all and the other just throws together some short non-meaningful letter .and that just hurt.  
  
As she sat there crying another owl flew threw her window. She looked up. "Oh hello Hoodwink, Guess you want to rest huh it is a long trip from Bulgaria," She untied the letter from the owls leg and it flew to the empty cage next to her bed. It was a letter from Viktor asking her, yet again, if she wanted to come to and visit him.  
  
She looked between the two letters, Harry's short and without feelings, and then Viktor's with lots of feelings and love. That's when she made up her mind she was going to go to Bulgaria, where she was wanted. And with that she sat down and wrote Viktor telling him she would love to come and that she would leave in the morning to go there by Flow powder. She tied the letter up to Hoodwinks leg and sent him threw the window.  
  
She got up and got ready for bed. She had stopped crying by now, she wasn't sad anymore, she was angry. Who did they think they were ignoring her, not owling her. They weren't very good friends now were they. And with that she crawled into bed and went to sleep, not wanting tomorrow to ever come.  
  
Well Hermione was sleeping a small hyper owl flew through her window and started to fly around her head. It finally sat down on her cheek and stated to jump up and down. "Who ever that is I'm going to kill you" Hermione stated as she opened her eyes and saw the small owl. "oh it's you Pig" her sleepiness evident in her voice. She looked around at the clock and it read 3:42 and she groaned. 'Whatever Ron has got to say better be important.' Then she realized that the letter would be from Ron and bolted up in her bed and untied the letter from Pig's legs. "Thanks Pig" and kissed the small Owl on the head.  
  
Dear Hermione;  
  
How are the summer holidays treating you? You do know that  
  
It is the holidays, and you are not suppose to be studying right? I am sorry I haven't been writing to you this summer. Mum sent me to Romania to visit Charlie awhile. We have been very busy this summer and I haven't had a moments time to write a letter and plus I left Pig at home and Mum just sent me your letters by him. Thanks you have wrote me a lot of letters this summer. I finally have a few minutes to my self, everyone else (Fred, George, and Ginny came) went out to explore Muggle life. No fun to me that's for sure. What have you done so far this summer? Gone to some remote island or somewhere with your parents? Most likely. I will be home in a week and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Burrow? I asked Mum and she said it was ok. And Dad said he would go and pick you up by flow powder, just like last summer. Besides he just loves talking to your parents. Also Dumbledore said he may allow Harry come for a couple of weeks. I don't think any ones heard from him much this summer. I only got one small letter. He barely said anything in it. I think hes still having trouble dealing with what happened at the triwizard cup last year. I know I would. I think that's why Dumbledore is going to allow him to come over, I think we are suppose to cheer him up. I mean who better to do it then his two best friends. Besides he always seems to smile when we get in a row with one another and you know we are bound to do that sooner or later. (Just so you know I am smiling!) Oh no everyone's home. WOW it's later then I thought it was and this letter is long! And I am tired. Good night Hermione Hope to see you soon! Love Ron  
  
PS Ginny and the twins want to say something.ignore it all!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey Hermione Guess what Romania is great! Charlie is so lucky to live here. I can not wait until you come to the burrow, I have missed female contact severally. I am surrounded my red headed males AHHHHHHHH. Well I miss you greatly, please come and save me. I will owl you when we get home. Love Ginny  
  
HI HERM (YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US); WELL WE KNOW YOU ARE NOT BUSY STUDYING BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO THAT DO YOU? SO WHEN YOU FLUNK ALL YOUR O.W.L.S AND N.E.W.T.S BECAUSE OF YOU LACK OF CARE FOR YOU GRADES AND SUCH WE WANT YOU TO KNOW YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE A JOB AT WEASLEYS WONDERFUL WIZARD SHOP FULL OF JOKES AND TRICKS! THOUGHT THAT MIGHT BRING SOOTHING TO YOU HEART WHEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO. LOVE US (WE KNOW YOU DO) GEORGE AND FRED P.S. CAN WE BORROW A CERTAIN BUG YOU ARE KEEPING IN A JAR? THANKS WE FIGURE IT COULD BE USEFUL PROMOTION. 


	3. responses

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I have an idea where this is going but if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them, I love constructive criticism. I know my spelling and grammar are horrible but please deal with me as I have no one to pre-read my stories and my judgement on those things is not the best! (But thank you to the person who pointed it out, I will keep an eye out for it and I will try to proof read better!)  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She looked up at a jar she kept on her desk and grinned. She was going to teach that woman not to mess with Hermione Granger. Hermione was definitely happier now than she was a couple of hours. Then she remembered that she had already told Viktor she was coming in the morning. Hermione groaned what was she going to do. She didn't want to go to Bulgaria but she also didn't want to hurt Viktor's feelings.  
  
Hermione was deep in thought when her alarm clock went off. She jumped in fright. 'Oh my, it is already 8, I can't believe I have been thinking this long. Oh well I guess I have to go to Viktor's. There is no way I could get an owl there in time.' And with that Hermione got up and showered and dressed.  
  
Around 10 she made her way to her kitchen, where she found her mother cooking breakfast. "Mum I am going to Viktor's for a while, is that ok?" Hermione looked at her mother silently wishing her mother would say no.  
  
"Oh no honey go ahead. Have fun and be careful" Hermione groaned but Mrs. Granger continued "Just be back by 11 tonight, I will call to make sure you made it ok. Your father and I have a convention tonight we won't be back until the morning."  
  
Hermione looked up her mother. 'Be back by 11? She must think Viktor is someone who lives around here. How can she think that, I told her all about them, but then again she doesn't ever remember anything I say. She confuses Ron and Harry still and I talk about them all the time. But who am I to correct my mother. I will just have to come back by 11 tonight.'  
  
"Thanks mum I love you" Hermione was suddenly aware that Pig was still upstairs and Ron would be waiting for a reply. She gave her mother a huge hug and kiss and ran up stairs to write Ron, Ginny, and the twins letters. Dear Ron, Hello, It was good hearing from you. I am glad you are having fun in Romania. It sounds really educational and interesting. I wish I could be there, I could learn tons of new things. I know I know I sound like a bookworm again. I would love to come to the Burrow. Owl mw when you get home and I will get ready. Have fun during the rest of your trip. I will see you soon. Love from Hermione.  
  
Dear Ginny, Wow sounds like Romania is a blast. I would love to come and rescue you from some redheaded males. I know how they can be. Just joking I can't wait to be at your house. I am really excited to be going back to the burrow. I also need some female companionship, This summer has been really lonely. I will see you in a few days. Have fun the rest of your trip. Love from Hermione  
  
Dear Twins, How did you know I wasn't studying? You know me to well, I guess. I wanted to thank you for your humble offer to give me a job at one of your shops. I could never repay you; I mean how many other people would take in a witch who couldn't get N.E.W.T.S. or O.W.L.S.? I plan on bringing my bug in a jar to your house when I visit in a few days. By the way how did you know about my new bug? Love from Hermione  
  
She tied the letters to Pig's leg, with much difficulty because the owl was trying to fly all over the place as she did it. She watched Pig fly off and then ran down stairs to her fireplace. "Bye Mum and Dad, I will be back by 11, Have fun at your convention." And then she was gone with a shout of "Viktor Krum's House."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, How was that? I know it is a little slow and boring right now but things should pick up soon. She will be at the Burrow soon, chapter after next I think. There will be more characters in the story soon. I know there will be a lot of Fred and George's scheme's and jokes because I love those twins. Also I would like to know if there was any other romances you would like with this story? Like maybe a Ginny and Harry one? Just let me know. Thanks ~Aphrodite 


	4. a day with Viktor

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
Hi hi. This is the 4th installment of my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione arrived in a rather large living room. It was decorated in red and green colors, Bulgarian colors Hermione remembered. Straight in front of her was a large red couch with a wooden in table at each end. On each of the tables lay a green touch lamp. Cattycornered to each side of the tables was green armchairs with the same design as the couch.  
  
A doorway could be seen directly behind the couch, and another one directly behind the left armchair. Behind the right chair was a large spiral staircase that led to a second story. Heavy red drapes with green lining hung on the window to Hermiones left and right.  
  
No one was in the room where Hermione fell out. As she looked around an older woman in a maid's uniform came into the living room. She started to speak in a language Hermione didn't know.  
  
"No, no, madam I am here to see Viktor Krum, he is expecting me. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione silently prayed that the woman could speak English, the only other language Hermione could speak was French. (an: I have no idea if she can speak any other language besides English but she did go to France in one of the books with her parents and I took 5 years of French so I figured why not.)  
  
The woman did not seem to appear to understand Hermione. She kept shouting on and on about something. Viktor appeared on the staircase after the woman became rather loud and brutal with Hermione. He spoke to the woman in the same language and then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny, I am very sorry. My maid vas not avare you vere coming. And she does not speak English." (an: that is my poor attempt at his accent) "But vhere is your bags? Haff my maid done something vith them?"  
  
"Oh sorry Kr-er-Viktor I didn't have time to owl you but I can not stay, my mum and dad want me back tonight by 11 my time. So I can not stay, I am sorry." (an: I have no idea if Bulgaria is in a different time zone or not.) Krum looked confused, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Vell then ve better start on the day, vhat time is it you haff to go home?" Hermione looked up, 'well he's taking this better than I thought'. "11 and I have to go back by floo powder you do have some right?"  
  
"Right Hermy-own-ninny, Ve vill haff fun together today" Viktor replied. He then started a tour through his house. Hermione was amazed, she had never seen a house that big. There were 4 stories and each story could fit the entire Weasley family comfortably. There was 22 bedrooms all equipped with their own bathrooms and fireplaces. One very large kitchen, equipped, much to Hermione's dislike, with hundreds of house elves.  
  
There were 2 dining rooms, a formal one that was about the size of the Great Hall, and a breakfast nook. (an: Do y'all know what those are? If not ask in a review and I will explain, but it is not really important.) 'Why in the world would he need a dining room so big?' Hermione pondered as the tour continued in the study, which is where Hermione received the answer to her question. On the wall across from where they entered was a picture of about 40 people. She asked Viktor about the picture.  
  
"Those are my sisters and brother, Ve are a very large family. There are about 42 of us in all, including my parents." Hermione stood with her mouth a gasped. She couldn't believe it, he had more brothers and sisters then Ron did. How in the world could he keep up with them all?  
  
"They don't all live here do they? I didn't think there was that many rooms?"  
  
"Oh no Hermy-own-ninny, most of them haff moved out. They live on their own. Only 15 of us stay here right now but ve have family gathers all the time. With all of my aunts and uncles and their kids also so ve need a rather large house."  
  
Hermione could only nod; she silently followed Viktor out of the study and through the rest of the tour, which took about an hour and a ½ all together.  
  
After the tour Viktor said he was going to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch. It was a funny sight to see Hermione playing Quidditch. She was never really good at flying, but now she had to fly AND try and catch a ball and throw it threw a hoop. Hermione figured it was impossible, but the end of the day she was getting pretty good, not good enough to be on the house team but enough to play Quidditch with the Weasley's.  
  
Hermione and Viktor had tons of fun playing Quidditch. They played for hours, and eventually stopped when a servant came out side and said something in Bulgarian to Viktor. Viktor then replied to the maid and turned to Hermione and announced it was time for lunch.  
  
Viktor and Hermione retired to the patio where house elves were busy serving a meal of Bulgarian favorites. (an: I have no idea what they eat in Bulgaria!) After the meal they decided to go for a swim in Viktor's in door pool.  
  
"Ve haff to have an indoor pool because it is too cold here even in the summer time to swim outside, and in the Vinter time it is nice to haff away to warm up." Viktor explained after they had changed into their swimming attire. Hermione borrowed a swimsuit from one o Viktor's sisters.  
  
They were only in the pool 10 minutes when about 8 girls and 4 boys walk into the pool house. They obviously were related to Viktor because they all had the same thick eyebrows and wild black-brown hair. Viktor introduced them as his brothers and sisters and then asked them if they wanted to join him and Hermione in the pool.  
  
One of the sisters, Evelyn, asked if they all wanted to play pool volley ball. "My brother may be a vorld famous Quidditch player but he is not good in volley ball. Ve vill split up into teams of 7. Hermy-own-ninny vill you be on my team, Viktor vill be on the other team." Hermione excepted the offer and Viktor looked as if he was going to die right then and there.  
  
The volley ball game would be played until a team reached 20 points. The Krum's were all very good except for Viktor who seemed to be the only one who could not get into the game. After an hour and a half the game ended when Hermione's and Evelyn's team won, 20-17.  
  
The rest of the Krums said their good byes to Hermione and left for the house. Hermione showered and changed back into her clothes and meet Viktor outside of the pool house. "Vould you like to see a muggle town in Bulgaria? They are very interesting and you could learn a thing or two may, no."  
  
"Sure that would be great! I wonder how different the culture is than London? Wow this could be very interesting." And they set off towards a Bulgarian muggle town. They spent several hours there, shopping and looking around the town. They ate diner in a small café and went for a walk in a small park on the out skirts of the city. Finally 10:30 came around and they made their way back to the Krum residents. By the time they had walked back it was 10:50.  
  
"Well I had fun today Viktor, Thank you very much for such a lovely day." She reached up to give Viktor a hug, but Viktor leaned down and tried to kiss her. She turned her head and pushed him back. "Viktor I, I, I can't. I'm sorry." She cast her eyes downward, feeling like she had lead him on.  
  
"Is it because of the red headed boy you talk about?" Viktor questioned. Hermione looked up in surprise, 'where had he gotten such an idea? I mean it can't be that evident, can it? I mean I am not even that sure if I like him.'  
  
"I, I well .er. I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I just know that I don't feel that way towards you, Viktor. I told you that is my letters and when we said goodbye to each other at the end of the year."  
  
"I know, I just vanted to try and see if you changed your mind. You tell Veasley that he is a very luck boy, and if he hurts you he vill haff to deal vith me and the rest of the Bulgarian Quidditch team." Viktor stated with a small smile. He gave Hermione a small hug and walked backwards watching her as she disappeared with a flick of her wrist (throwing the floo powder) and a shout of The Grangers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am FINALLY done with this chapter. I had no idea how I was going to do this chapter, but it finally is done and I am so happy because soon I can make her go to the Burrow.  
  
Ok guys should I add a Ginny & Harry romance in this? Let me know I will let y'all decide. Thanks ~Aphrodite 


	5. phonetelly calls

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Hello again folks. I have decided that this will not be a Harry/Ginny fic also, due to the begging of several of my reviewers. I also want thank you if you reviewed, I really love input and it encourages me to write more. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione arrived home to hear her telephone ringing. 'Must be mum calling.' She thought as she made her way into the kitchen where they kept the phone.  
  
"Hello Granger residence"  
  
"Hello dear it's me. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine mother, how was the convention? Did you learn anything new? How's dad?"  
  
"He's fine dear and the convention is going well. We are interested in opening our own office there in London so we are going to stay here for a week or two. Do you think you could find somewhere to stay? IF not I am sure your grandmother would take you in."  
  
Hermione groaned, she loved her grandmother but hated her house. It smelled of cats and Ben Gay. (an: you know the muscle cream stuff.) "I will find a place mother, call me tomorrow and I will let you know where I am staying."  
  
Hermione hung up with her mother and made her way up to her room. When she arrived there she noticed an old gray owl at her window. "Oh hello there Errol what have you there?" Hermione said as she opened her window to let the tired owl in. He fell to the ground, tired from the long trip to Hermione's house.  
  
"Hi Errol, I bet your tired, here lets put you in a cage so you can rest. Now who would send me a letter from your house." She retrieved the letter from Errol's leg after put him in the cage she kept in her room for the owls that brought her letters.  
  
Dear Hermione, I am writing you for Mother. She says Ron invited you here to stay for the rest of the summer, after he returns home. Mother wanted me to tell you she thought this was a wonderful idea, and wanted to know whether or not you were coming. She wants you to know that when you pack your things for school, to bring dress robes, as they will be needed again this year. Hope your holidays are going well, and to see you in a couple of days. Your friend, Percy Weasley.  
  
'Wow I wonder why Mrs. Weasley didn't write to me herself? Oh well maybe she will allow me to come before Ron gets home so I don't have to go to Grandmothers.'  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley, Thank you very much for the letter you had Percy write. I was wondering if it would be all right with you if I came to The Burrow tomorrow. My parents are out of town and won't be back for a couple of weeks and they do not wish for me to be home alone. I hope to hear from you soon. Have a wonderful day. Love from Hermione  
  
Hermione tied the letter onto Errol's leg and sent him out of the window. 'I do hope he can make it make to the Burrow.' With that Hermione got dressed for bed and went down stairs to read a book before she retired for the night.  
  
~*~*~ Hermione awoke with a start. She looked at the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning; she had fell asleep reading in front of the fireplace. 'Oh, my neck is going to be sore tomorrow.'  
  
Hermione walked up stairs to her bedroom. When she entered she noticed that the window was still open from earlier and that Percy's owl was sitting on her desk. 'I guess Errol wasn't able to come back, I am surprised Percy let them use his owl.' Hermione opened her letter, and noticed it was from Mrs. Weasley this time. She told Hermione that it would be fine if she came tomorrow. Mr. Weasley would come over to her house around 5:00 that evening when he got home from work.  
  
Hermione was thrilled. She was going to the Burrow for sure. She would pack in the morning and call her grandmother and tell her that she wouldn't be coming.  
  
At 11:45 Hermione woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. 'Who in the world would be calling me?' She thought as she made her way down stairs to the phone.  
  
"Hello Granger residence"  
  
"Hermione?" a voice questioned from the other end of the line. It sounded faintly familiar to her but she could not place where she knew it from.  
  
"Speaking. How can I help you?"  
  
"Oh good I wasn't sure if I did this right or not. I knew not to shout like Ron had when he called Harry. Silly boy really, why would you need to shout? Muggles wouldn't event something so dreadful would they?"  
  
"Percy? Is that you? What did you call me for?"  
  
"Yes it is Percy. Mum had me call you on the phone-telly thing. She wanted to make sure it was okay that father comes and gets you this evening. Also send my owl back would you I need to send a letter to.er.well to a friend."  
  
"Oh yes tonight would be fine for your dad to come and get me. How exactly will he be getting here? By floo powder or another means?"  
  
"My guess would be floo powder since you are underage and all."  
  
Oh okay. Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Well yes to be exact, I was, well I was wondering when you get here if you would like to help me with a report I have to write? Not that I can't do it my self but it is an awe full lot of research and it would go faster with some help."  
  
Hermione held back a laugh, 'the great Percy Weasley was asking her for help. The world must be coming to an end.'  
  
"Sure Percy I would love to help you. I have already finished all my holiday homework, and I will need something to do until Ron comes home, so I would love to help. I also may learn something important."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. Well we will be seeing you tonight. Bye then."  
  
"Bye Percy." Hermione hung up the phone and made her way p stairs to pack her bags. She was finished packing by 2 and had several hours to kill until Mr. Weasley would be there to pick her up. She had already sent Percy's owl home and wrote Harry a letter trying to cheer him up.  
  
'I wish Percy would have told me what I am helping him with, I could get started on the research. But there is nothing I can do about that. I guess I should just read until 5. Hogwarts, A History should do it.' And she settled herself in front of the fire to read.  
  
She was about ½ way through chapter 32 when the phone rang again. 'Who else would be calling?'  
  
"Hello Granger Residence."  
  
"Hi sweetie, did you find a place to stay?" "Yes Mum I am going to stay at the Burrow."  
  
"Oh is that the young Harry boys house?"  
  
"No mother it is Ron and Ginny's house. Remember I stayed there last summer."  
  
"Oh right honey I remember to go to the football thing. Well that's good darling you will have a wonderful time there."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she responded to her mother. "Yeah Mum for the football thing, un huh. I will have a good time. I will see you during winter holidays ok? I love you and have a wonderful time."  
  
"You to. Your father says to tell you he loves you and I do to. Bye honey."  
  
"Tell him I love him to. Bye mum." Hermione hung up the phone the same time there was a loud crash in her living room. Hermione winced at the sound. 'Oh god I forgot to open the fireplace up. That must have hurt.'  
  
"Mr. Weasley are you ok? I forgot to open the fireplace. I was on the phone with mother and I lost track of time. I am sorry." Hermione stuttered as she helped Mr. Weasley up and out of the fireplace.  
  
"Oh I am fine dear, you should have been there last year when we tried to pick up Harry, horrible mess that was. Percy should be, ah yes here he is. He is going to help with your things."  
  
"Hello Father. Hermione, good to see you again."  
  
"Good to see you again as well Percy." Hermione smiled at Percy and he returned the smile. "My stuff is right there." She pointed to the right of an over sized green armchair. Mr. Weasley and Percy made their way over to her stuff, easily grabbed it all and walked back to the fireplace.  
  
"Okay Percy you go first and you follow him dear. I will be last. Besides I know my wife is looking forward to your visit. "  
  
Within moments the Granger household was left empty. The only movement was the rustling of curtains in an upstairs bedroom where a window was left carelessly left open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? I am trying to do a whole foreshadow thing but I am not sure what I am foreshadowing yet. Oh well it will become evident soon I think. If you want something to happen let me know and I will see what I can do. Until next time.~Aphrodite  
  
Always remember to be happy, you never know who is falling in love with your smile ^_^!!!!! 


	6. Bill has made the scene

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
Wow, I got more reviews. You guys are like the best reviewers ever! I think Percy and his role in this fic will be interesting, he will definitely be a hindrance in the R/Hr relationship, but do not worry this is and will be a r/hr fic, I couldn't write anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione arrived at the burrow directly behind Percy, and she crashed right into him sending them both brawling on the floor. "Oh sorry Percy, I didn't mean to."  
  
"No that's ok Hermione, It was my fault I should have moved out of the way."  
  
"Yes you should have Percy." Mr. Weasley stated as he appeared out of the fireplace. "Now if you please Percy, take Hermiones things up to Ginny's room."  
  
"Yes father. Hermione if you follow me I will show you to your room for the remainder of the summer."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Percy, she knew where Ginny's room was; she stayed there last summer. Percy was sure acting weird, even for him. 'For that matter when has Percy ever asked for any help . from anybody? Oh well might as well follow him.'  
  
Hermione followed Percy up the familiar stairs to Ginny's room on the fourth floor of the Weasley house. (an: is it on the 4th floor? I have no clue, I forgot!) Once there Percy opened the door for her, and then excused himself to get ready for dinner. Hermione herself had to dress and wash up for dinner before she went back down stairs.  
  
After she got ready for dinner she made her way down stairs to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley cooking up a storm. When Hermione walked in Mrs. Weasley made her way towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Oh Hermione it is so good of you to come and stay with us. How are your parents doing? Good? Did my husband and son treat you okay on the trip?"  
  
"My parents are fine Mrs. Weasley, they are very grateful for you allowing me to stay here well they are at the convention. And yes Percy and Mr. Weasley were perfect gentlemen. Would you like some help cooking? "  
  
"Oh no dear, I wouldn't think of it. Besides I think Percy would like your help with something. He is in the Living room." Mrs. Weasley said ushering Hermione out of the kitchen into the hallway towards the living room.  
  
"Hello Percy, what is it you ill need help with well I am here?" Hermione questioned as she sat next to him on the couch. Percy turned his coal gray eyes towards Hermione's warm brown ones. (an: I have no idea of any ones eye color, so I made them up but if you know let me know and I will change it.)  
  
"Well I am doing a report on the controlling and maintaining the use of love potions and spells. The use of love spells and potions has got some people in trouble and we are trying to put a ban on them, or at least a control law of some sort and I have to write an report on the effects they have on some one. One of the subjects, being female and one being male. And I was wondering if you would be the female subject? And I have a house full of males to be the male subject. So what do you think?"  
  
Hermione giggled, she had never expected that to come out of Percy's mouth. Hermione noticed Percy looked discouraged when she giggled, so she quickly answered, "Sure Percy, I mean what could go wring right?"  
  
"Right, exactly what could go wrong." Percy smiled the famous Weasley smile well standing up and then he offered his hand to Hermione. "Will you a company me to dinner my lady?" He bowed and moved back to allow Hermione to stand up and walked forward some as she took his hand.  
  
"I would be love to, good sir." And the two made their way to the dinning room to eat dinner, each thinking something completely different.  
  
After dinner Hermione made her way to Ginny's room. Percy told her they would start the experiment when his other subjects come home from Romania. 'He sure is joking and playing around more then he use to. I wonder what has gotten in to him? I bet he's just not use to the house being so quite and is trying to make up for all the emptiness. Yeah that's is he will be good old stuffy, all business like Percy when Ron and the others get home.' She got ready into her pajamas and crawled into bed, her last thoughts on Ron and how things would be when he got home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of running up and down the hallways and stairs. She dressed and went down stairs to see what all the commotion was about. In the kitchen she found Percy, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and to Hermiones surprise Bill sitting at the table drinking tea.  
  
"Hello Bill I didn't know you were here. How are you doing?"  
  
"Morning Hermione, I wasn't here until this morning, I have a week off of work and I thought I would come and spend it here with the family. Much to my surprise when I got here, half the families not here but in Romania." Bill looked rather perplexed about this. Hermione tried to keep a straight face as she watched him throw his arms about while he talked. He was even more expressive when telling a story then the twins. It must be the end of the world.  
  
"Well Bill you know very well I owled them and they will be home later today and Charlie is coming with them. He is going to take his last few days off to come here and see you again so STOP complaining." Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. "Hermione dear would you care for a cup of tea?"  
  
"I would love one, thank you. What time are the others going to get here?"  
  
"Right after lunch, but until then why don't you younger ones, which includes you Bill, go outside and do something and let me clean."  
  
"Yes mum, come on Percy lets show Hermione how to play Quidditch, she has to learn sometime, going out with a famous Quidditch player and all, or going to marry a Weasley." Bill winked at Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean marry a Weasley?"  
  
"Why that's not at all what I said I said hang out with the Weasley's. We are a Quidditch loving family." He replied quickly as he and Percy ran upstairs to get their brooms and an extra one for Hermione.  
  
When they were back downstairs, the trio went outside into the Weasley's backyard. Hermione decided not to let them know Viktor had already taught her how to play, she would just show them. Once in the backyard Hermione jumped on the broom and sailed off into the air.  
  
Both Bill and Percy were surprised to see how much she knew about Quidditch. Though she was not as good as Bill and Percy she could at least hold her own against them. They played for several hours, finally breaking and sitting under a large oak tree.  
  
"That was fun guys, thanks for the lesson." Hermione smiled as she looked to her right at Bill and Percy.  
  
"Like you needed them, you must have went and visited Krum this summer. Did you?" Bill questioned the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Only for a few hours, I just didn't want to stay there. But well I was there he taught me how to play."  
  
Bill smiled at her knowingly, and just shut his eyes and lied down in the grass. Hermione looked down at the men next to her. Percy was already asleep, and Bill was well on his way. 'Here I am sitting next to two of Hogwarts ex-head boys and smartest wizards I know and I am attracted to their brother. Who doesn't like schoolwork always convincing me to break the rules. Oh god what am I saying, I can't like Ron, he's well he's Ron' Hermione sighed as she to lie on the grass until lunchtime. 


	7. everyone comes home

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are great! I will try to update as much as possible, but I just moved back to school and classes start soon, and my computer is at my house until next week so updates will come whenever I can borrow some ones computer.  
  
Evyfleur- I love Bill also and no one ever does anything about him so I thought that I would add him in here some. I am glad someone else likes him.  
  
This will be Ron and Hermione!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione its time to wake up! Lunch is almost done and Mum wants us to wash up before we eat."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh god how long have I been asleep?" Hermione cracked open her eyes to see Bill standing over her grinning.  
  
"For about an hour and a half, we woke up about half an hour ago. Percy is in side reading up on love spells and all that good stuff so that after dinner he can begin his experiment. You have no idea what you got your self into."  
  
Hermione watched Bill stroll to the house. 'What have I got myself into?' Finally she got up and followed Bill into the Weasley household. After lunch Hermione went up stairs to look over her transfiguration book before everyone got home. Hermione was shocked out of her book by the sound of the door opening. When she looked up she saw Ginny Weasley starring at her, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here? You aren't suppose to come until after we got here and that's not suppose to be for another couple of days. Now don't get me wrong I am glad you are here, I need a female in this house, especially now that Charlie and Bill are here also."  
  
"Your Mum didn't tell you guys I was coming? I thought she would, oh well. My Mum and Dad are at a convention thing and something about starting their own business. I am not sure. Well any way I needed somewhere to stay well they are gone and I asked your Mum and she said yes. So here I am."  
  
"That's so great. You have no idea what it has been like living with the twins this summer. They are so happy about getting out of school, and still have that idea for the joke shop in their head, no matter how much Mum tries to beat it out. And she really tries to beat it out, they have some scars and bruises to prove it."  
  
Hermione smiled at the younger girl. She was such a great person. In the last year or two the two girls have become quite close. Hermione loved having a friend that was female she could talk to. Harry and Ron were great friends but there just some things you cannot tell a boy. Hermione and Ginny talked about the summer for the next ten minutes or so.  
  
"So you spent only a day in Bulgaria? Why? Was it not fun? Oh no did Krum do something bad? He better not, I will kill him." Ginny defiantly did not miss out on the Weasley anger. She looked about ready to kill.  
  
"No no Ginny calm down, he was a perfect gentlemen. I just didn't want to stay long. He did try and kiss me before I left but I told him we were just friends and that's how I wanted it."  
  
"Wow, that's good, I mean did he take it well?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. So how was Romania?"  
  
After another ten minutes of talking, they realized that they had not gone down stairs to see everyone else yet. They quickly made their way down stairs and into the dinning room. Before they entered into the dinning room they could hear Ron's voice ring out over the house.  
  
"And then there was this one Dragon, it was bloody huge and it."  
  
"Ron you should really watch your language, it is not proper to talk such a way in front of lady's, especially your mother." Hermione interrupted Ron's speech. Ron looked up in surprise, when he saw Hermione his jaw dropped.  
  
"H H H Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought, well when, um How are you?"  
  
Hermione giggled, she didn't mean to startle him but now that she did she thought it was funny. Soon she was laughing so hard she had to sit down at the table. Ginny, the twins, and Bill all were laughing also. Everyone else at the table was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny, what are you doing here? I mean come on Hermione, you could have a little common sense, I was talking and I didn't even know you where there. That's not nice."  
  
"Well excuse me mister I have no sense of humor. I have no common sense; at least I get good grades. Do you even know how to study?" By this time everyone had left the kitchen to avoid hearing a fight between the two friends.  
  
"Oh really miss know it all. Why do you think you are better then everyone else cause guess what, you aren't. You are just as human as we all are. I mean come on Hermione, even though you go out with a stupid Quidditch star, it doesn't make you better then me or anyone else. If you think you are go on back and spend the rest of your summer with Vicky."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, she couldn't believe he was so mean to her; all she did was scare him. She had to fight to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes. "Fine Ron, if you feel like you must fight with me all the time then why don't you just not talk to me. Ok?" She turned and ran out of the kitchen and by Percy, who was walking towards the kitchen, and upstairs to her and Ginny's room.  
  
Hermione was so upset. She threw herself on her bed and let the tears silently fall down her face. 'Why does Ron have to be such a jerk? I mean, I didn't do anything and he went postal. There is no way I like him. I mean it would never work; here we had only been together 3 seconds before HE started another fight. It must be record or something.'  
  
Ginny walked in and sat at the end of Hermione's bed. "Hey, you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked in a quite voice.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled as she turned over, looking away from Ginny.  
  
"Ok Hermione if you don't want to, I will be in the living room."  
  
"I mean why does your brother have to such a jerk I mean I didn't do nothing to him. He didn't even let me say hello to him before he started a fight. What is his problem?"  
  
"First off he's male, they are generally not to bright (an: just a joke, males no not get mad it just fits here). And secondly he is a Weasley, we don't like to be laughed at, save the twins but we are still wondering what's wrong with them."  
  
Hermione smiled, Ginny had become a little feminist in the past few years. The only thing that turned Ginny's head was a certain green-eyed boy who lived, but that's a whole other story. "Well I think they are that way because they had to share the brain God gave out to them because they were twins." (an: Twins no offense, it is a joke, I was a twin in the womb but my other half died.)  
  
"Well what did my stupid brother do now? I mean I haven't seen you this upset since the Yule Ball last year. You can tell me you know."  
  
"I know Ginny. He is so insufferable you know, I mean all I did was scare him, it is not like I did something so terrible. He said that I think I am better than everybody else, and I don't. I know I am not. Why does he upset me so? I mean if anyone else said that to me I would not care. But he just really hurts me. I don't know if its because I like him or what."  
  
"WHAT? YOU LIKE R."  
  
Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth. "No no that's not what's not what I meant at all, I er I meant cause he's my friend. Yeah that's right cause he's my friend and all you know?"  
  
"Un huh sure, and Harry upsets you this way also right? I know better, I know where your brain is, it's on my dorky older brother, but my question is why? I mean you'd be a great older sister and all but Ron? I would figure Percy before Ron. He is more your type, but he's too stuffy."  
  
"No, I don't like Ron, he's just well interesting. And and I don't know."  
  
"Girl you need to get out of de-Nile before the rainy season starts."  
  
"Well I can't hide anything from you can I Ginny? Until a day or two ago I was in denial, but I guess I can like him, besides it's not like any things going to become of it. He likes those pretty perfect girls, like Fleur."  
  
"Ok right Hermione." Ginny rolls her eyes at her friend and gets up and walks towards the door. "Come on Hermione Percy wants to meet with everyone about his experiment."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How was it? The experiment is coming up in the next chapter and boy do I have some great ideas! Let me know what you think. I will up date tomorrow or Saturday because my neighbor is allowing me to use her computer, so you got to love her.  
  
Quote of the moment: It is one thing to be loved by some one, another thing to love someone, but to love someone and have them love you back is the entire world. 


	8. love potion meeting

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed, Evyfleur if there is ever anything you want me to write just let me know and I will write it for you. As long as it is not an Hr/Dm or Hr/Ss, I just don't think I can make myself do those. ^_^  
  
Guess what? The beginning Percy's experiment is in this chapter and I think it will be rather interesting. Let me know what you think.  
  
Happy Reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 8  
  
Everyone gathered into the Weasley 's living room, Ron and Hermione sitting as far apart as possible with out being in separate rooms. Percy was standing up in front of the fireplace, as soon as Ginny and Hermione walked and sat down, he began speaking.  
  
"As you know, I am going to be conducting an experiment dealing with love potions. I have asked some of you to be apart of them, and now I am going to ask the rest of you, can all of you be apart of this experiment?"  
  
"Sure Percy, as long as I don't have to love you." George spoke up in the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah, and I prefer to love someone I am not related to, and that's not male please." Fred added as him and George looked over the content of the room. Hermione looked around she was the only one in the room that wasn't a Weasley and she really didn't need the entire Weasley household in love with her, even if it was false love.  
  
"Well I am going to take care of that, I asked Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, and Katie Bell to help out also. Harry will be arriving tomorrow also and I plan to ask him to join it as well."  
  
Ginny and Fred's faces flushed, which went unnoticed by Percy, who continued talking. "Tonight I will make the love potion and decide who will be attracted to whom. I will distribute them in the morning when the others arrive. You will have no idea who you are attracted to. Only I will know. I will give you the counter potion in 1 week from tomorrow. Thank you that is all."  
  
The meeting soon broke up, and Hermione made her way over to the twins and Charlie to tell them hi since she didn't have the chance to earlier. "Hi Fred, George, Charlie, How are you guys?"  
  
Fred turned around and smiled, "We are wonderful, but you, my poor girl. How are you? Did our stupid brother make you sad? We will not allow him to mess with our best employee that way."  
  
"No we will not have it. We are going to have to talk to him aren't we Fred?"  
  
"We are, George, we are!" With that the twins turned around and marched off looking for their little brother. Hermione watched them as they ran off saying, "Where is the family idiot at, we need to have a talk about pissing off our favorite employee."  
  
Hermione turned back to Charlie who was standing there watching his brothers. "Well, How is Norbert doing in Romania? Hagrid is rather worried about him still."  
  
"Norbert is doing very well, he is much larger than the last time you saw him. Ron has some pictures of him. He took them to give to Hagrid. I think he may give you one also."  
  
"No I don't think Ron will give me any thing, as you saw a little while ago, we are not on talking terms at the moment."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, every thing will turn out fine. Just give my brother a chance, he will grow up and realize that he is just being immature."  
  
"I know Charlie. Well I think I am going to go and find Ginny and ask her about something. Bye now and it was good seeing you again." Hermione went off in search for the youngest Weasley. She found her outside sitting down under the tree where Hermione was sleeping earlier.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I saw you walk out after the 'meeting' and I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Yeah I am fine, but I am worried about this experiment, I mean Percy wouldn't do something stupid, would he?"  
  
Hermione laughed at her friend, "Come on Ginny, Percy and stupid do not belong in the same sentence."  
  
Ginny brightened, "You know you are right, nothing could go wrong and if it does I am sure between the two of us we could find a counter potion to this love potion right?"  
  
"Right. No lets go in and see if you mom wants help making dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(An: This section will be will through Percy, then Ron. It has to be that way for the thing to work out!)  
  
Percy was sitting at his desk in his room, looking over the notes for his experiment. For his potion to work he will need a piece of every ones hair to add to the potion he was going to give to the person that is to fall in love with them. (An: Do you understand? Here try this. So if Percy wanted Fred to fall in love with George he would add George's hair to Fred's potion.) This is what he finally came up with.  
  
Hair Who will drink it Ron Lavender George Katie Fred Angelina Katie George Ginny Harry Hermione Bill Percy Hermione Angelina Fred Lavender Ron Sugar Percy Sugar Ginny  
  
Percy worked on the potion for about two hours. When he was done he split it up onto 11 containers. Afterward he took all the hair he had collected earlier that evening and the hair the girls mailed him and added them to 9 of the potions, making sure to tape a sheet of paper on the container saying who's hair was in it, and which two were the placebos potions.  
  
After he finished with that he took a different color sheet of paper and wrote on it, who should drink the potion. He taped that sheet of paper underneath the other one. Finally he was finished. He took them all down to the kitchen and laid them out on the kitchen counter. 'Everyone else is asleep, and I get up before anyone else, so they will be safe until morning. I hope Hermione realizes that I am perfect for her. Oh well we will see. Now I am off to bed.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ We are switching over to Ron now!  
  
Around 2:45 in the morning Ron awoke and went down stairs to get a warm glass of milk, as a child it was the only thing that could get him to sleep when he was sick. When he reached the kitchen he noticed several jars of liquid on the counter. He walked over and began to inspect them. After a few minutes he realized it was Percy's love potion, so he decided to look and see who was getting what hair. He was going to help his sister out and give Harry Ginny's hair.  
  
When looked over the potions, he noticed that Percy's had made couples except for Bill and Hermione. 'I wonder why Percy didn't make Bill and Hermione a couple, that's kind of odd. I wonder could he like her? Na he has got Penelope. Now what's the fun in making couples anyways, love potions are no good if you can't cause some chaos. Now lets mix these up some.'  
  
Ron worked for 30 minutes deciding who will be with whom. When he was done he was quite pleased with himself, he was going to enjoy the next few weeks. This is how he mixed up the love potions.  
  
Hair Who will drink it Ron Hermione George Angelina Fred Percy Katie Lavender Ginny Harry Hermione Bill Percy Katie Angelina Fred Lavender George Sugar Ron Sugar Ginny  
  
Ron had his own reasons for wanting Hermione to have the potion with his hair in it, but wouldn't admit it to anyone. It was common knowledge that Fred fancied Angelina, so Ron thought it would be funny for Angelina to fancy George. As for the next week, he was going to have the time of his life, or so he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's all for now folks. I should update soon, I promise. And it only gets better from here on in. If you want to see anything let me know and I can see what I can work out.  
  
Also this is not a Ginny/Harry fic. I just thought I would add that little thing in, but will not be expanded on. 


	9. new arrivals

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
Hi! I am back. I am sorry I haven't updated lately, but school started back and I have been busy with classes. You understand, right? The table I made for the love potion couples didn't come out right on the last chapter I noticed so if you have any questions on what all of it was just let me know and I will clarify it.  
  
I want to apologize again for my grammar and my spelling. Let me explain why it is so bad. I am dyslexic and I have a mild brain dysfunction. These things tend to mess up grammar and spelling quite bad. Also I have grown up with a New Yorker Mom and a southern step-dad, a German grandmother, and another Irish grandmother, so I am influenced by what they said growing up, so it could get a little confusing and I apologize.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 9  
  
The next day was one that was certain to go down in history, if all who were involved had not been sworn to silence. The first sound of the day for Hermione was a loud crashing sound down the stairs, followed by a yelp of pain. Hermione sat up and looked to her right, and noticed Ginny had woken up also. They both got out of bed quickly, put on a bathrobe and headed out of the room to see what the noise bad been. They looked down the steps and there sat, Fred being pinned by Percy.  
  
"What in the world is going on down there?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her and her husband excited out of their room and down the stairs.  
  
"Percy tackled me down the stairs, I think he's gone mad." Everyone tried to hold in a giggle at the thought of Percy tackling Fred. Everyone had come down the stairs to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Fred was trying to go into the kitchen and see my potion and change it." Percy accused. Hermione looked over to Ron. 'I wonder why he looks guilty?' But was brought back to the presence by Fred's voice.  
  
"I was not, I was going to get a glass of water. Is that all right with everyone?"  
  
"Fred, do not enter into the kitchen until Percy is ready for everyone, that goes for the rest off you also. Okay?"  
  
"But Mum I wasn't."  
  
"Fred do not back talk me mister, go to your room and get dressed."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Sorry." Fred mumbled as he maid his way upstairs, past everyone in the house.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made her way into the kitchen to start breakfast, and Mr. Weasley went up stairs to get ready for work. The younger group all made their way back to their rooms to get dressed, afterward going back downstairs.  
  
Once everyone was in the living room, Mrs. Weasley brought in breakfast to them, so that no one was in the kitchen with Percy's experiment. Hermione kept her eyes on Ron for the most part of breakfast. He was looking around and shifting his eyes in between Percy and Hermione. 'I wonder what he's up to? It's properly just my imagination, he is most likely still mad at me for yesterday. I will have to apologize after breakfast.'  
  
Hermione never got a chance to talk to Ron because as soon as breakfast was over and cleared away Lavender appeared out of the fireplace. With in 10 minutes Katie and Angelina followed. Everyone was too busy saying hello and catching up that Hermione forgot to talk to Ron. Percy had to floo over to the Dursley's to get Harry since he isn't allowed to keep any thing magic related in the house, and that's including floo powder. After Harry arrived everyone made their way into the kitchen and sat around the table that was bewitched so it could fit everyone.  
  
Percy made his way the potions, for the first time that morning. That's when he noticed something wasn't right. "Hey wait these aren't the couples I put down. Fred did you come in here and change this?"  
  
"NO why does everyone think it is me when something goes wrong. I didn't do it. What about George, he is just as devious as me."  
  
"Thanks Fred, I love you too, I thought I was your twin. See where being a twin gets you. no where."  
  
"So did you do it George?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.  
  
"NO. I was in bed all of last night dreaming about ka.err... dreaming."  
  
Percy looked like he was about to blow a casket as he read all of the 'couples' that was made. "This is an absolute waste of time, I mean I will have to fix the hair and potion so the right person gets the right one and it is going to take time."  
  
Hermione stood up and addressed Percy. "Actually since we are doing this for experiment and knowledge reasons only, I believe that the couples, whatever they are would serve for the experiment. I mean its not like we were doing this for a personal gain or love interest, correct?"  
  
Ron nodded as Hermione spoke, 'Go Hermione!' Percy reddened at the last statement. "Um no of course not, I guess these will have to do." Not wanting to admit that he had alternative motive for his couples.  
  
Hermione continued, "Besides how bad could the 'new' couples be?" Little did she know, that these would cause chaos at unspeakable measures.  
  
Percy called everyone up at different times giving them their potions, well writing down who got who's hair in the book. He couldn't believe it, he fought for two weeks to have the love potion essay so he could have this experiment and make Hermione fall in love with him, and now everything was ruined. When he got his hands on the person who did this they were going to pay.  
  
If Percy was mad before it was nothing to how he felt when he drank his potion and then went to see who's hair was on it. He nearly passed out with rage when he saw Fred's name on the bottle. Percy locked himself in his room saying only that, "I am not confessing my love for THIS person."  
  
Hermione didn't feel any different after taking the potion. Oh well maybe it takes time to affect you. I think maybe I will go and do some research on love potions. As she made her way up stairs she saw some rather, odd things, even in the Weasley house hold. First she noticed Harry following Ginny around like a lost puppy dog. Then she noticed Angelina giggling like a lovesick puppy dog, staring at someone. She looked around and saw Fred, sitting on the couch with George. 'Oh she must be looking at Fred, I had a feeling she fancied him.' She never even gave the experiment a second thought until she passed Lavender following Katie around, much to her dismay, and Katie yelling 'Go away I want to find my darling Percy.'  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that all this was going on, whoever switched those potions was causing total chaos and it was not going to be a pretty site. When Hermione got upstairs she settled herself on her bed with many of her school book, as well as some that was for a little bit of 'light' reading. She was half way through the first book and hadn't found a thing on love potions when Bill came into Ginny's room. "Hello there Hermione, Why is a lovely girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, no wonder Bill was still single if he tried lines like those, yeah he may look good but with those lines, Hermione wondered how he ever got a date. "Bill go back down stairs and play Quidditch. And get new pickup lines."  
  
Bill looked hurt and a little disappointed but nether the less made his way downstairs. Hermione couldn't believe the couples that were going around. She decided to try and keep up with who was in 'love' with who. 'Well lets see, Bill loves me, Katie loves Fred, Lavender loves Katie, that must mean Angelina was looking at George. OH that is not good, but this week may be funny. I wonder who's hair I got and why I am not being affected by it?'  
  
Hermione continued to look through the books until she came upon a passage in a book called, Potions: And the things people don't want you to know about them! By Germine Handlewick. Inside there was a passage on love potions. Hermione read the passage rather quickly and then reread it slowly making sure she didn't miss anything.  
  
Love Potions  
  
A love potion is a simple thing to understand. You take the hair of the person you want the drinker to love and add it to the potion. After you have added the hair give the potion to the person you attend.  
  
The potion will make the person artificially love the hair's owner. The love will not be natural and never feel quite right. Also the person will not forget whom they truly love. They will momentarily ignore that love but will eventually return to giving their true love attention too. People have been known to go crazy trying to figure out which person they truly love.  
  
If a love potion is not made properly the person who drank the potion could be in love with the person and be at their will call forever. Often causing many forms of illegal slavery.  
  
Love potions do not affect those who are already in love with the person the hair belongs to. Love potions with out any ones hair in it, causes the person to be come aware of who they love. The person will feel the need to confess their love to the person as soon as possible and will have to with in a weeks time or the potion will have a backwards affect and will make the person feel total hatred towards the one they formally loved.  
  
This has caused many friends to become enemies, broken up families, turned lovers into bitter ex-lovers, among other things. Love potions are not something to be played with.  
  
Hermione closed the book. She couldn't believe Percy would play with something so dangerous. But Percy was one of the smartest wizards she knew, he would mess up on a thing like that. Hopefully no one got plain love potions, Hermione was very upset by now, and she was going to have to talk to Percy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey! How was that for a beginning to the chaos? If you think something should happen or just have an idea in general review and let me know. Or email me at AphroditeWinter@aol.com Well happy ready... Much love, Aphrodite 


	10. a chance meeting

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
First I want to apologize to my Bulgarian reader, I know no one had 42 kids and 22 home in their house. I was just writing and didn't think of everything being realistic.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I am sorry it has taken so long for an update but classes and clubs all that good stuff has kept me very busy. Updates will come out ASAP. Thanks!  
  
On with the story! Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10  
  
On Hermione's way to Percy's room she came upon Fred looking very discouraged. "What's wrong Fred?"  
  
"She loves George, can you believe it? There we were sitting down talking about who could have fixed the potions and she came over and started to confess her love. At first I thought she was talking to me but then she said George's name. And he acted as if he didn't care; he said she wasn't Lavender so he didn't care. Can you believe it he blew her off? And she is like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Why not me? I mean we are twins for crying out loud, and I am the cuter twin, everyone says so."  
  
"Who Fred? Angelina?"  
  
"Yes, Angelina. I mean I just want her to be happy, and if she would be happiest with George fine but he better not treat her wrong or god so help me."  
  
Fred continued to mumble about George as he climbed the stairs. Hermione turned down the small hallway to Percy's room. Hermione really needed to talk to Percy now, this was bad, very bad. But before she could get to Percy's room she ran into Katie asking whether or not she had seen Percy and where Percy's room was. The last thing Hermione needed was a lovesick girl to deal with so she told her he was down stairs in the kitchen and Katie left without her second question being answered.  
  
"Percy, are you in here?" Hermione pushed open the door to Percy's room. She found Percy twirling around in circles muttering Fred's name. "Percy are you alright?"  
  
Percy finally stopped twirling and looked up at Hermione. "I am fine. Have you seen my darling Fred yet? I was wondering whether or not he wanted to attend a picnic in the forest with me. I would bring along all his favorites of course."  
  
Hermione groaned Percy was acting like a lovesick puppy dog also, and she was getting quite tried of it. "Percy did you read up on love potions before you did the experiment? Because I have been doing some research and this can be very dangerous."  
  
Percy looked at her like she grew an extra head, he may be in love but he knew what he was doing. "Of course I researched love potions before I agreed to the job. Why do you ask?"  
  
"So you don't think it is an important factor that the person can be stuck in love with someone forever? And the fact that if someone takes a love potion without any ones hair in it they must confess their love to the person they truly love before a weeks time or their love becomes pure un- denying hatred? Did you not think that any of these things were important?"  
  
Percy looked shocked, none of the books he read ever mentioned this and he told Hermione so. "I think you have got your potions mixed up. I never read any thing like that and I read 10 to 15 books on the potion. Now stop lying to me. You are just mad that I am no longer in love with you. I have Fred now. Well I didn't attend it to be that way but you are the one who spoke up and declared the couples would be fine."  
  
"Excuse me? Listen Percy I am telling you the truth, I will go get the book and show you if you do not believe me." Hermione was mad, how dare he tell her she was lying, and talk to her like she was some stupid child. She raced down stairs, passing Harry and Ginny on her way. (Harry: Ginny honestly I love you, it is not a lie. Ginny: Harry it is the love potion, please just go away.) She finally reached her and Ginny's room, she raced in grabbed the book off her bed and ran back upstairs. Thankfully she passed no one on the way. When she reached his room she pushed open the door with out knocking. She saw Percy sitting at his desk shaking his head; he looked up when she entered.  
  
"Hermione, I am sorry I was mean to you earlier. Do you find it strange I am in love with my little brother? Something's not right I need to give me. err.everyone the counter potion but it is missing. I had the book with it, and now it's gone and I do not want to love Fred forever. even if he is devilishly handsome and sweat and funny."  
  
Hermione had to stop him; she couldn't take anymore of him talking like that. "I will find the counter potion for you Percy, but do me a favor and tell me who drank whose hair. I need to know. Please."  
  
"But it will ruin the experiment." Percy stated but then saw the cross look on Hermione's face and decided not to argue with her, she was scarier that Professor McGonagall. "Alright you can have it. Wait one second." Percy got up and lifted the side of the bed up and took out the notebook he had earlier that day. He handed it over to Hermione.  
  
"Wow this is interesting, I bet from this right here I can figure out who messed with your potion. Give me a few hours and I will tell you for sure, but it is going to take a few days to find and fix the counter potion."  
  
Percy reluctantly agreed, and Hermione left him when he started to talk about how great and funny Fred was again.  
  
Hermione decided she should look for the counter potion for a while and then figure out who was playing around with the potion. Hermione made her way to Ginny's room recovered all of her books and carried them down stairs to the living room. Mind you this took her 4 or 5 trips but she finally got all of them in the living room around the couch at the far left wall.  
  
Hermione sat down with her books searching through them looking for any sign of a solution to their problem. After over two hours of searching she still had not found anything. She was beginning to get discouraged when Ron walked into the living room. "Hi Hermione."  
  
He was looking at her like he was expecting something. "Hi Ron. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Don't you have something to tell me? Anything you just have to get out maybe?"  
  
"No, now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Ron face fell. Hermione looked at him crossly, "You look like someone just told you Santa Clause wasn't real."  
  
Ron looked confused, "Who?"  
  
"Honestly Ron you celebrate Christmas and have no idea who Santa is. Why are you looking at me like that, is there something you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well Hermione I . I. well I lo- love to go and play some Quidditch now, Do you know where Harry is?"  
  
"No But I am pretty sure if you find Ginny you will find Harry."  
  
Ron walked away from Hermione feeling disappointed, 'Why doesn't the potion work on Hermione? Did I forget to put my hair in her potion? Grrrrrr why do I have this sudden urgency to run up to Hermione and tell her I love her, this is weird."  
  
Back with our favorite bookworm we find Hermione once again looking through the books, but she couldn't concentrate on her readings. Something was nagging at the back of her mind and she couldn't figure out what it was. She sat the re-reading the same paragraph when it came to her, 'Why isn't Ron acting like he took any of the potion?' Hermione took out the notebook that Percy had given her and looked to see whose hair Ron drank.  
  
'So he got a potion with out hair, no wonder he's not running around here like an idiot. I also got Ron's hair. That must be why he was down here looking like he expected something. But that means he knew who got what hair and that would mean he was the one who.' Hermione shot up like a lighting bolt, she was going to get Ron back for this but first she needed a plan.  
  
He wanted Hermione to be in love with him, fine he was going to get what he wanted but not how he wanted it. But first she was going to have Ginny's help. She ran upstairs to find her friend, d. The books she was looking in for the counter potion lay completely forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Remember to review. ^_^ Have a good day! 


	11. The plan: part 1

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Hey everyone! Look it hasn't even been a week and I am updating, even if I didn't get many reviews last time. :::sniff sniff::: but that's ok. Hey go and check out my two new stories for Ron and Hermione. One is really sad, and the other one is really sweet. I hope you like them. Happy reading! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11 ~WOW  
  
The following day you could find Ron in his room looking through some books, yes I did say books. He seemed to be looking something up, and very intent on finding it. This is exactly how Hermione found our favorite red head (An: next to Fred of course ^_^). When he noticed Hermione he quickly hid the book underneath his bed.  
  
"Hi Hermione. What are you doing in here?" Hermione ran to Ron and jumped onto his bed with him. "Why to see you of course silly. Why would you ask such a question? I love you Ron. Don't you love me?" She gave poor Ron the biggest puppy-dog look possible. Ron gulped and became rather red in the face. "Awe Ron you are so sexy when you blush. Hey why don't we go and get married. That would be a lovely idea don't you think? Oh and we should start having children right away I mean why wait I want to have at least 10. Does that sounds like a good number to you? Ron why aren't you answering me?"  
  
Ron's face had a look of complete shock and fear in it. He finally managed to stutter, "m-m-marriage? K-kids?" before he passed out. Hermione gave a look of satisfaction before she skipped out of the room ready to put phase two into effect.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sent Fred into Ron's room to prepare him for the second phase of the plan. It was easy to convince Fred to help them, all the needed to do was to tell him it was Ron's fault that Angelina was in love with George. Fred was more than happy to teach his younger brother a lesson. When Fred was done he reappeared out side of the youngest male Weasley's room. "All done Ma'am." Fred bowed.  
  
"Thanks Fred, are you guys ready to go through with this?" Hermione looked back and forth to her two counter parts. They had the same look of glee the their eyes that you could see in Hermione's eyes. When they nodded she grinned, "Good, Ginny go and get the sleeping potion, we need him to stay sleeping until tomorrow and then we continue with our plan."  
  
After Ginny returned with the sleeping potion, Fred went in and administered it to the victim. Afterwards they returned down stairs to the living room. A funny site met their eyes when they reached their destination; George Weasley on his knees in front of a Lavender Brown confessing his love, and a certain Angelina Johnson shouting out death threats to Lavender for stealing her, how she put it "damn sexy man." Lavender herself was ignoring the both of them, calling out Katie's name. Katie on the other hand was sitting next to Percy trying to kiss him. Percy was pushing her face away from him saying she wasn't his "darling Fred" so would she please leave him alone.  
  
All in all it was a funny scene and the group in the stairs couldn't help but laugh, even Fred who wasn't over the whole Angelina thing. What the trio didn't notice was a very very mad Mrs. Weasley at the back of the room. Un-fortunately Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice them though. She marched up to the group; her face was red from rage and embarrassment. "Now why is it that everyone else is acting like a bunch of buffoons and you three are acting no different then you were before this so called experiment started?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley we didn't have nothing to do with it but we know who did isn't that right?" Hermione looked at the two red heads standing next to her and they both nodded. "We are in the process of punishing him." Then Hermione got a great idea. "Would you like to help? I think it would make my plan come out so much better."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked interested, 'This could be rather funny' then she turned towards her living room again, "On one condition, Hermione you find the counter potion so that this. this mess can be cleared up. I am not sure how much more I could take of one of my son's confessing their love for another one." This caused Ginny and Hermione to laugh again. Fred sent them a rather harsh glare; he didn't think it was funny to have Percy in love with him.  
  
All of the sudden Hermione smacked her head, the counter potion, how could she of forget. "Mrs. Weasley that can be arranged, I will allow Fred and Ginny to explain the plan to you as I start looking for the counter potion." Fred, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walked off in to the kitchen as Hermione ran up stairs to her and Ginny's room to start her research.  
  
Hermione looked for hours but still couldn't find the counter potion, so she decided she would have to locate it another way. She rummaged through her things until she found some parchment and a quill and scribbles a quick note, folded it in half and went out to search for an owl. The first one she came across was Hedwig. She attached the note and sent Hedwig out of the window.  
  
She found her way down stairs to the kitchen in time to help with the cooking of supper. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile as Hermione entered into the kitchen, bending towards the young girl she whispered into her ear. "Why dear that was a brilliant plan, of I didn't know better I think you were taking lessons from the twins." Hermione smiled at the older lady, and helped set the table.  
  
During dinner Hermione received a response to the letter she sent out earlier. She grabbed the letter and read it right there in the middle of dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Granger  
  
Well I am rather amused at the situation that has taken place at the Weasley's this summer. I admit I had not expected that when I noticed a letter from you. I have owled the Ministry and they have agreed to allow you to use magic for this one purpose. There is not a counter potion to a love potion at all; it is a rather simple spell. But I must warn you, those who took the potion without a hair placed inside must still confess their feelings for the person they desire, because for them the potion is irreversible. Now if you would gather everyone in the room this is what I need you to do..  
  
Much regards and I hope it works out for the best. I am interested in knowing how this all turned out when the term starts in September.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledor  
  
Hermione grinned she would cure everyone tonight after dinner and wait to do Ron until after he has had his punishment. Hermione looked around the table; maybe she should have done it before dinner. It was crazy around the table. Everyone wanted to sit beside someone else, (AN: I wonder why?) and Hermione who had completely forgot about Bill being in love with her sat next to him thinking he was one of the safe ones. Boy was she wrong. "Hermione, how are you today my beautiful angel? Is everything treating you the way you want it to? If there ever is anything you need please darling just call on me, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."  
  
Hermione groaned and looked at the other "sane" people at the table; Charlie, Mr. & and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fred. Charlie found the whole situation funny and couldn't stop laughing through out dinner. He laughed even harder when Percy decided Fred needed his meat cut for him and pre- tasted so that no one would harm his "very cute lover". Fred looked as if he was going to throw up and excused himself from the table.  
  
When dinner was finally over Hermione made everyone (excluding Ron of course) come into the living room. Once they were gathered and she got them to stop yelling things like "Percy where are you love, " "where is that sexy guy I love, there you are George;" among some others that I am too much of a lady to repeat, Hermione started her speech.  
  
"Well I asked Dumbledor to help with our um little situation and he gave me the counter spell but there are some things I need you to do first. We are going to go from person to person and confess our 'love' for who ever it is we need to. I will give you the spell as soon as you are done is that understood?"  
  
When everyone nodded she looked to Fred and asked him to begin. "I am in love with you Angelina, I love the way you smile and get frustrated when we had a long practice for Quidditch and everything else about you." Fred said all this with down cast eyes and then made his way to Hermione. She put her wand to Fred's heart and muttered "fidèle amitiè" and she turned to George and nodded.  
  
George, who looked thrilled to confess his love bowed down on one knee grabbed Lavender's hand, "My dear sweet lavender I just wanted to tell you that you are the fire of my soul, the wind beneath my wings, you are my whole air." Hermione rolled her eyes as George went up to her. She repeated the same lines to George she did with Fred. Only this time there was a change, George looked around as if he was confused and then asked where he was, Hermione told him to wait and she would explain it to everyone at once."  
  
Katie went next, then Harry, Lavender, Angelina, Percy, Ginny followed but Bill. "My dearest Hermione, I just wanted you to know that the angels in heaven must be sad as they have lost their most beautiful member." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Bill. "I love you like the sun loves the moon, the ocean loves the beach." Hermione pushed the urge to laugh down; there really was no wonder that Bill was still single. She didn't wait any before giving Bill the spell.  
  
Hermione found herself in front of a room full of very confused people, so with the help of Fred, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Charlie; Hermione explained what has been happening the last two days. She also mentioned who was to blame for the mix up and the inquired if any of them wanted to help pay back a one mister Ronald Weasley. She was met with a loud chorus of "YES". She informed those who didn't know about her plan, the part that happened today and what was to happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now but as soon as I get 8 reviews I will put up the next chapter. The eight review's will make it an even 50, come one people we can do it I know it ~_~. You will find out Ron's punishment next chapter. 


	12. The plan: part 2

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
I know I said I wanted 8 reviews before I updated but I was going to do it anyways cause I am having way too much fun writing this story but I got the reviews anyways! Thank you, you guys are great! ^_^ ~Happy Reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 12  
  
The next day was one the Hermione personally would never forget. The entire house, plus a few extra guests that flew in that morning made their way to Ron's room where he was still passed out. They all assembled to their places, and Hermione reached out and shook poor Ron awake.  
  
"Ron honey it is time to wake up. Do you want to be late for our honeymoon? Come on babe, get up." Ron bolted into a sitting position, and looked around his room. Why was Professor Dumbledor at his house, let alone in his room? For that matter why was all of his family (and house guest) in his room. He looked at Hermione and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Hermione, my Hermione is wearing a wedding dress, and wait did she say honeymoon.'  
  
"What's going on here? Why are you wearing a wedding dress Hermione? Why are all of you in my room? Why am I wearing a tux for that matter?" Ron said all of this in rather fast manner as a look of panic set on his face.  
  
"You mean you have forgotten our wedding Ron? It was just last night, did it mean nothing to you?" Hermione bit her lower lip as it started to tremble. Tears welled up in her eyes and then fell down her face. Ron was horrified, "Hermione I'm sorry, but I err.did it really happen. I'm not dreaming am I?"  
  
For a fleeing second Hermione felt bad for lying to Ron but then she remembered what he caused to happen within the house and no longer felt bad. "Yes hon of course we got married, Professor Dumbledor preformed the ceremony, and Harry was your best man and your dad gave me away and Ginny was my maid of honor. You really don't remember do you?" Hermione started to sniff and Ron started to feel real sick.  
  
"Hermione we couldn't have gotten married I mean we are under age and there is no way we can go to Hogwarts married. My parents wouldn't have let me get married, would you?" He looked at his dad, who just beamed at him. "Mom?"  
  
"Oh honey we are very pleased you are married I mean I have wanted some grand kids forever, and Bill and Charlie are not getting on the ball here so I thought that this was perfect."  
  
Ron gulped, "Grandkids?" Hermione nodded and looked at Ron with a smile.  
  
"But Hermione what about Hogwarts? You wouldn't give up on your education for me. I mean you love school."  
  
"Yes I do but not as much as I love you. I just want to be with you forever, and forget what I said about 10 kids I want 20 plus. Oh this will be so great." She clapped her hands together and her face held a look of contempt.  
  
Ron was looking at all of the people in his room like they had lost their minds; actually he was convinced they had lost it. They were kind of freaking him out. He couldn't believe that he was married to Hermione. Yeah he loved her but he was not ready to be married and kids, oh god his life was over.  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED, I AM TOO YOUNG AND HERMIONE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME SHE JUST THINKS SHE IS BECAUSE OF THE STUPID LOVE POTION."  
  
"How do you know that Ron? You do not know whose hair she drank; it wasn't your hair. She didn't have anyone's hair in her drink. We know we checked Percy's list."  
  
"No but she did have my hair because I put in it there, I know. So we have to have this marriage annulled. I am to young for this." He looked around the room. They all looked at him and then Hermione started to laugh and everyone else joined her leaving a very bewildered Ron.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ron got out of his bed and addressed everyone in the room. Hermione continued to laugh trying to catch her breath so she could answer him.  
  
Finally she was able to get out, "busted" before collapsing into another fit of giggles. Ron sat there dumb founded as everyone in the room laughed at him. After twenty minutes of laughing they calmed down enough to explain what had happened.  
  
After Ron had learned that it all was a joke he got furious and took out his frustration on the person he loved to fight with the most, Hermione.  
  
"Why and the bloody hell did you do something that mean Hermione. I mean what did I do to you?"  
  
"I can not believe you just said that. Do you have any idea what you caused in this house for the past few days? I mean come on, how could you think any of this was funny? Did you even read to see what would happen if something go wrong? No because you were to set in doing what ever it was you wanted to do."  
  
"Well excuse me Miss Perfect, who do you think you are? I mean all I wanted to do was make you like me but no that couldn't happen, you are so hard headed why didn't you go and see Vicky this summer huh?"  
  
"I did go and see Viktor this summer, but I didn't stay because I wanted to come and see you. Why I don't know because you are the most "  
  
"Most what Hermione? Mean? Stupidest? Or maybe poorest was what you were thinking about. Well I'm bloody sorry I'm poor, and I can't get you everything your stupid boyfriend can get you and."  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID PRAT, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. AND I DO NOT CARE ABOUT MONEY!"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, but you do care if the person is smart or not huh? I will never be good enough because I am dumb, isn't that right? I mean damn Hermione not even love potions work on you. Why is that Hermione, why didn't the potion work on you?"  
  
Hermione got real quite and looked away from Ron. Her and Ron had forgotten about everyone else in the room, but they to were wondering why the potion didn't affect Hermione.  
  
Hermione didn't answer but looked away from Ron and became very interested in the wedding dress she was wearing. But Ron wasn't going to have her ignore him, not after she embarrassed him the way she did. "Well Hermione why is it? Are you going to answer us or sit the like a lump on a log?" (AN: my daddy says that.)  
  
Hermione had enough, this was suppose to be revenge on Ron, not embarrass her. "Do you really want to know, it's because love potions doesn't work on you if you are already in love with the person. There are you happy Ron? I'm in love with you that's why it didn't work on me, not because I am some kind of super brain or anything like that."  
  
The room had become very still, no one could believe what they had just heard. Ron looked up in Hermione's eyes, did she really just say what he thought she said. Boy he hoped so. "Hermione, did you mean it? Truly?"  
  
"Yes Ron, go ahead and pick on me, I don't care."  
  
"Oh Hermione I wouldn't pick on you. err well not about that anyways."  
  
"Oh Ron please just." but she was cut off by Ron kissing her, wait Ron was kissing her. Her mind was whirling and she couldn't come up with a sensible thought. Finally she just settled on kissing him back. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. They turned their heads to the side and Mrs. Weasley was standing there with her arms crossed as everyone else in the room started to clap, with the exception of Percy but neither Ron nor Hermione could figure out what was wrong with him, 'He's just mad I messed up his experiment. Oh well he will get over it.' Ron's thoughts were interrupted by his mum talking.  
  
"Now now now, I am happy you two have finally worked things out, but this is suppose to be punishment for Ron and some how he is getting rewarded. Though I feel that the look on his face when we told him you wanted twenty plus kids was evident he was punished enough; I fell that he should still do some extra chores around the house. Starting with de-gnomeing the garden plus anything extra I feel like needs to be done."  
  
Ron nodded at his mother, he didn't care if he had to de-gnome the garden everyday until the start of the term it was all worth it to be with Hermione. He looked down at the girl that was still in his arms and smiled, he had everything he needed now. What he didn't know was that she was feeling the same way.  
  
"Now Professor would you like to come down stairs for a cup of tea and stay through dinner? We would love to have you." Mr. Weasley asked the older man next to him. Dumbledor smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"That would be lovely, I like to know more about the events here in the past few days. It all seems rather funny." His eyes twinkled as they looked over Ron and Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Look look they are finally together! Yeah, everyone kept asking me when it was going to happen and my fingers decided that it should happen now. I am going to update soon because you guys are the best reviewers ever! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I didn't want to make Ron's punishment too bad, but the guys I knew at 15 would have dies if they were married and their significant other wanted 20 kids. Heck the guys I know now would die if their partner wanted 20 kids. Happy Reading! ^_^ ~Aphrodite 


	13. Ginny's suprise

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Hey guys, I am back. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but my internet server has been down for awhile. But it is back up and updates should come even faster. ^_^  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I have 60+ reviews,:::pats eyes::: I love you guys. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 13  
  
Everyone was seated around the Weasley table, which had been bewitched once again to fit everyone. Mrs. Weasley started the lunch with a flick of her hand. Sandwiches began making themselves.  
  
"Ok who wants to start?" Professor Dumbledor said, as he looked over at all the other occupants at the table. Everyone started talking at once, with a few giggles escaping out of some ones mouth when they remembered something particularly funny. Dumbledor held up his hand to silence everyone. "One at a time please, I am a talented man but not even I can listen to a house full of Weasley's; and guest; at one time."  
  
Hermione giggled and began the story; "Well it all started with Percy. He had or has for that matter to do a paper about love potions. He asked all of us to join him in the experiment."  
  
Dumbledor nodded; "Yes I know about this part, he owled me to see if Mr. Potter could come and stay here so he could help out with the paper. Go on."  
  
Fred picked up from there, "We all were excited but Percy was anal about someone changing his potion, and I guess it was for good reason." Everyone sent sharp glances at Ron who slumped down in his chair as low as he could go. "Needless to say someone did get a hold on the potion and changed things all around."  
  
"Yes, and cause havoc in this house that was not to particularly funny." Percy put in from his seat.  
  
Hermione giggled and George looked at Percy; "That depends who you ask, I think you saying how sexy Fred was, was kind of funny. I also liked the little twirling danced you did in your room as you sung out Fred's name." Percy turned beat red and tried to hide his face in his hands. Everyone else was trying to hold in his or her laughter, even Dumbledor looked as if he wanted to laugh.  
  
"Thank you George." "No problem Fred, continue with the story." "I think Hermione should take it from here my dear twin since it has a lot to do with her." "Why I agree my dear twin, Hermione if you will." The twins looked at Hermione and she smiled at them before she turned to Dumbledor to finish the story.  
  
"Well Percy noticed the potions were off of course but we kept them that was because we figured it wouldn't mess up the experiment since it wasn't for someone to actually fall in love with someone else." AT this point Percy looks really guilty and turns away from everyone else in the room and puts his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione not noticing Percy's reaction continued on with the story; "Well the person who switched everything around really made a mess of things. Having this person love someone but having them love another person. Total chaos. Anyways I notice the strange events going on and I decide to read up on love potions. I thought the information would be helpful to the experiment."  
  
"Well I was looking for awhile, before I was stopped by Bill and his horrible pick up lines. No offense Bill." Bill grinned, "Non taken. How else was I supposed to impress the most brilliant witch Hogwarts have ever seen?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned to her story.  
  
"Anyways I got him to leave me alone and finally found something about love potions. Well what was written there really disturbed me so I decided to talk to Percy about it. Well he was no help. WOW this is along story. Well to make this story short I figured out that Ron had been the one to switch the potions. So I owled you and got the counter curse from you and preformed it on everyone. Then I owled you again to see if you would help with the revenge plan and well you know the rest." Hermione smiled at the older man sitting across from her.  
  
Dumbledors eyes twinkled with that familiar light in them, and turned to Bill; "Now Mr. Weasley, you still use those pickup lines you used when you were head boy?" Bill grinned and looked at Hermione and winked; "Hey what can I say when you look like me you don't need fancy lines to pick up chicks." Hermione snorted trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Right Bill you are the man. You had me almost confessing my love to you instead of Ro. err How long has it been since we gave out the potion."  
  
"Only three days Hermione, why are you freaking out?" Ron asked looking up at his new love. Hermione's face looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Ron you and Ginny have to confess to your true love your feelings or it will turn into pure hatred. It's apart of love potions that Percy didn't know about. You have to do it now."  
  
"But Hermione I did it the other night remember when everyone else did and you gave me the counter curse, remember."  
  
"NO Ginny that doesn't count there was stipulation to doing this particular one but I didn't read that part and I have no idea where the book is at the moment. Oh no, this is not good."  
  
"Mr. Weasley it would be good if you calmed down your girlfriend. (Ron's blushing) Now ms. Granger I know what to do, you may not worry no more." Hermione looked up at the headmaster and did something no other student ever had the courage to do; she threw her arms around Dumbledor and hugged him tightly. Dumbledor looked startled but hugged Hermione back.  
  
Hermione slowly removed her arms from around Dumbledor, and smiled up at the older man. "Thank you professor I don't want to loose Ron right after I got him." Ron became the color of his hair as the twins, Angelina, Katie and Ginny all begin to laugh. Hermione shrugged and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Well I don't, would you want to." "No Hermione I wouldn't, if I had the guy I fancied I wouldn't want to let him go either." Angelina said looking at Hermione. "Really and who would that be?" Hermione shot back. "No one." Angelina said rather quickly and turned her head before anyone could see her blush.  
  
"Well kids I think we had better have Mr. and Mrs. Granger fixed before we have some bitter enemies on our hands." Dumbledors eyes twinkled as he looked at the younger children around him. "Follow me into the living room, please."  
  
Everyone assembled in the living room. Dumbledor had the two Weasley's in question in front of the room. Ron and Ginny moved to the front of the room rather slowly and faced their headmaster. "First of all who is it you love? They are very important to this experiment." Ginny's eyes grew big and shook her head no, and Ron's ears began to turn the slightest shade of red (like maybe fire engine red?). Ron mumbled out Hermione's name, which in turn had a smile plastered to her face.  
  
Ginny had not spoken up, and Ron elbowed her, "Come on Ginny, out with it, we all know who it is." She turned her bright hazel eyes towards Ron and replied. "No you don't. It's not Harry. It's Seamus." Every ones eyes shot up to Ginny, al their faces held a look of shock. After what seemed to be an hour, in all actuality it was a minute, of every one starring at her Katie began to giggle and soon everyone joined in. The only ones not laughing were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Dumbledor, and Lavender. Why do you ask is Lavender not laughing? Why because she to held a fancy for a Mr. Finnigan.  
  
"Well I suppose we need one more person to finish this experiment. Who wants to owl Mr. Finnigan and ask him to join us on this fine day?" Dumbledor looked at Harry, who at once nodded and left the room.  
  
"So tell me Ginny, when did you stop fancying Harry? And for that matter liking fancying Seamus of all people." Hermione looked at her female friend.  
  
"Oh guys do you guys not pay that much attention to me? I have been over Harry for ages. I think ever since second year. After that horrible valentine I sent him, I knew there was no hope there so I moved on and last year I started making friends with Seamus and well I don't know why I fancy him. Why do you fancy Ron?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "I wonder is Seamus is going to come, we really need him here." "Hermione you shouldn't change the subject so. I mean we all know you fancy him, and now we all are wondering why in Merlin's name Ron? I mean he isn't a thing like you. I mean Percy is more like you then Ron." Percy turned his head quickly towards his sister sending her a murderous look. Percy had confided in his sister about his crush on Hermione and here she is basically blurting it out to everyone, Hermione included. Though he was curious about her answer, what did Hermione see in Ron that she didn't see in him?  
  
  
  
"Well Percy is to old for me, and I mean we are probably too much alike we would end up killing each other, and I am not attracted to Percy, in that way." Percy's face fell and he quickly turned his head away from everyone. He didn't want everyone seeing his tears, 'Why do I care so much anyways, she's right she is too young for me. Besides I have got Penny (nickname).'  
  
"As for Ron, he is sweat and funny. He helps me take my mind off of my schoolwork, which I do need I brake from. I have a tendency to be to stiff and he helps me be more carefree. You know, like they say in that movie 'he completes me.'"  
  
Awe was heard from Angelina and Katie, and "What's a movie" from all of the other people surrounding Hermione (With exception of Dumbledor of course). Hermione turned towards Angelina and Katie, "You guys know what movies are?" Angelina looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course, my Mum is a muggle. And Katie here is a pureblood but her dad is almost as obsessed with muggles as Mr. Weasley is and she owns a VCR." Katie winked at Hermione who beamed at the two girls before turning back towards everyone else and explaining what a movie and for that matter what a VCR is.  
  
"So you put tape and it plays something for you? I thought tape was something you hung things up with? That's what dad told us." Fred looked completely lost and confused. Hermione shook her head at him and decided she would just have to bring one to the Weasley's next time she came. At this point Harry comes back down stairs with a reply from Seamus.  
  
"He will be here in an hour, right now he is eating with his family. His Mum said he could come after that. He is very curious as to why we are inviting him over but I told him he would find out when he got here." Harry's eyes were twinkling from laughter.  
  
"Well I guess we will have to wait until young Mr. Finnigan to arrive." Dumbledor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie retired into the kitchen as the younger bunch, including Bill all sat around the fireplace waiting for Seamus. Bill sat down next to Lavender "So tell me do you have a map." Lavender looked at Bill and shook her head no, "Why?" "Because I just lost in your eyes." Hermione groaned at Bill and Lavender giggled and engaged in a conversation with him, forgetting all about Seamus.  
  
A roaring game of exploding snap was played (the twins won of course), and a long game of chess between Katie and Ron. It turns out Katie is very good chess player but Ron won. Seamus pops out of the Weasley fireplace. "Hey guys! Why did you ask me to come over? Not that I don't mind being asked I was just curious, you have never invited me before."  
  
A looked was passed in between the parties before Hermione turned to Seamus, "You see there was this experiment we are conducting and you have became an interesting and surprising factor in it." At this point Seamus looked positively scared and like he was going to jump back through the fireplace. Fred and George who grabbed his arm and drug him to the couch detained him of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The end for now. I will update hopefully soon. How was it? I know a little boring but oh well I tried. If you have any ideas for the plot let me know and I will see if I can use them. 


	14. A new vistor

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I have updated but life is SO hectic! Well I hope you are enjoying the story!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are great!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 14  
  
Once Seamus was settled on the couch Fred and George went into quite an explanation of the past few days events, complete with voices and all. They of course left out the reason on why Seamus' presence was needed. When they were finished Seamus managed to ask through all of his laughing, "what's that got to do with me?"  
  
An evil glint was passed between the eyes of the twins "well, it has come to our attention that someone here is quite taken with you and we are here to marry you!" Fred and George said together, while motioning for Harry and Ron to hold Seamus down.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean married? I am to young and I don't even know whom I'm going to marry? AHH this can't be happening." Seamus struggled to get up and run towards the fireplace but Ron and Harry were successful in their attempts to constrain him.  
  
Everyone laughed at the face Seamus was making. "Poor dear what are these kids doing to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Her, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Dumbledor entered into the living room. "You must be the young Mr. Finnigan. It is a pleasure for you to be in our home."  
  
Seamus looked like a fish out of water, what was going on? Hermione took this chance to clear up what was really happening. "We are not here for a wedding but there is someone here who holds a fancy for you. And they are going to tell you for sake of this experiment." Seamus looked somewhat relieved but then another look of dread passed over his face, "It isn't one of the guys is it? I mean I am not that way, I like girls."  
  
A look of confusion passed over everyone else's faces, and what he said hit them and they began to laugh. "No no, we promise it's a girl." Ron managed to get out through his giggles. Seamus let out a sigh of relief before he joined his friends in laughing. After introductions were made, everyone turned to Dumbledor, who looked rather pleased with the attention.  
  
"Ok we will start with Mr. Weasley (over half the room looked up before realizing he meant Ron). If you would come over here and allow me to give you a few instructions." Ron walked over to Dumbledor who bent down and whispered something in his ear. Ron turned a bright shade of red and looked horrified at the idea but nodded his head anyways.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione, and gulped as he sank to his knees and took Hermione's hand in his. He looked back at Dumbledor and he nodded. Ron looked at Hermione in the eye, "Hermione I just wanted to tell you I love you. I love everything about you, the way you smile and study and get mad at me for not doing my work. The way you get in trouble to save Harry and me. The way you slapped Malfoy, which was great. And and I love you for you! Adoraina Extrutios." Ron quickly finished and jumped up and kissed Hermione dead on the lips. They both were bright red and Ginny looked like she was going to pass out, "I am going to have to do that to Seamus? You might as well kill me now my life is over.  
  
Ron looked back to his head master, "I did do everything right? I don't have to do it again do I?" "No Ron you did everything just fine. Now Ginny, yours will be a little different come here." Dumbledor whispered into Ginny's ear the way he had Ron's. When he was finished she looked a lot calmer. She walked over to Seamus looked him in the eye.  
  
"Seamus I am in love with you, I have been since last year when we started to become friends. Adoraina Extrutios." Then she to leaned in and kissed Seamus on the lips, but to her (and everyone else's surprise) he kissed her back.  
  
"Why Ginny I have had a crush on you since last year also. I was to chicken to do something about it. Plus I figured your brothers would kill me, you see the way Ron yelled at Dean when he said you were cute." Ginny glared at her brother through slanted eyes. "By the way Ron, you aren't going to kill me are you?" Seamus looked at Ron as if this was a life or death answer, and in all actuality it was. Ron pondered the question for a minute before breaking into a smile and slapping Seamus on the back, rather harshly I may add.  
  
"Of course not. Now if you hurt her I may have to kill you though, and I think that goes for the rest of us, am I right boys?" Every guy in the house nodded his heads rather hard and sent evil glares towards Seamus, who gulped in return.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shot all the guys looks, "Lets all go into the kitchen and I will serve tea." Everyone got up and moved into the kitchen. Soon tea and crumpets were stuffed away in every ones belly's. "Well Seamus, would you like to stay here till the start of the term. Tomorrow is Harry here's birthday and I am sure he would love to have you stay and celebrate it with him."  
  
Harry looked up in shock; in all the confusion he had forgotten it was his birthday tomorrow. He was going to be 15, and he will be somewhere where people cared. This was going to be the best birthday ever. Seamus accepted the invitation and went into the living room to fireplace (Like call but with the fireplace, like Sirius did to Harry in GoF) his parents for permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ OK that's all for now folks. I really am sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have gotten real sick here in the past few days and can't go to classes, so what better to do than update right? RIGHT? Hope you guys are enjoying this! Happy reading! (  
  
Dazzlefrost.you rock! Thanks for all the reviews! If you want anything done let me know and I will do it for you!!!! ^_^ 


	15. The wager

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
WOW this story is getting long! Oh well, the bigger the better right? Oh well, thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys bring tears to my eyes, which could also be the onion I was cutting up for dinner, hmmm? Any ways I loved all of you reviews.  
  
On with the story, Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening after Dumbledor went home and the house was calm, well as calm as it could get at the Burrow, considering the twins live there, everyone settled in for a nice long evening in front of the fireplace. Charlie was sitting in an armchair talking to his parents who were standing to the right of him. Bill and Lavender were sitting on a loveseat, every once in a while you could hear an awful pickup line (Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven.) and a high pitched giggle from Lavender.  
  
Harry was sitting with Ron playing wizard Chess. Seamus, Ginny, the twins, Angelina, and Katie were watching the exchange, only because it looked as if Ron was going to loose a game for once. This was because Ron was preoccupied with trying to get Hermione to come and join them. She was at the moment sitting at the coffee table surrounded by her schoolbooks. "Look little ronnekins is going to loose, tsk tsk tsk, he should really pay attention to the game." George said well he knocked his little brother in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for? I didn't do anything to you." Ron rubbed the back of his head as he glared at his older brother. "Because it is your time to move Ron. And Harry has you in check if you weren't paying attention."  
  
Ron stared in disbelief at the board, when had all of this happened? He only remembered moving the first time. Oh well this was a simple thing to get out of. Ron moved his bishop and looked at Harry with a grin, "Check mate." Then Ron turned back around and started to annoy Hermione again.  
  
Harry just stared at the board, 'How does he do it, I mean I thought that for sure I had him.' Seamus patted him on the back, "Don't worry bout it, no one can beat him. Not even Hermione." Harry looked up to respond to Seamus when he was interrupted.  
  
"Please Ron I am trying to study. We have O.W.L.S. this year and I want good marks. You should study to, how are you ever going to go anywhere in the wizarding world with out O.W.L.S.? I mean really."  
  
"It was a total of 12 hours until the first fight started, 12 hours, who had twelve hours on the betting pool?" Fred asked as he took out some cash from his pocket. Everyone else in the room (except Ron and Hermione) took out little tickets and glanced at them. Ginny spoke up, "I did, and I bet 10 to one. So that's 25 galleons." "Right you are Ginny here you go." Ginny happily received her money and sat back down next to Seamus.  
  
"You mean to tell me you guys are betting on us fighting? That's not very kosher." Hermione stood up and shot evil looks at everyone, including Ron, for he was the one who started this whole thing and now she was never going to get any studying done. "Hermione please calm down it was a joke. Don't get so mad. We just knew you and Ron couldn't go two days without fighting." Harry said from his seat.  
  
Ron shot up this time, "Yes we could we have done it plenty of times. Right Hermione?" "Right Ron." Everyone else rolled their eyes, "Yeah when you guys weren't talking to each other, maybe but you couldn't do it now I bet." Ginny challenged.  
  
"Oh yeah watch us. We will go until the start of the term, in a month with out fighting." Ron said very assure of himself. Hermione nodded. "Fine we will see then, I bet 40 galleons that you will fight before then, does that sound like a deal." Ginny questioned the young couple.  
  
"Deal but there can't be anyone trying to make us fight" Hermione eyed Fred and George. They put on innocent looks, well as innocent as you could get being Fred and George.  
  
Ginny looked Hermione in the eye, "Deal. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed we are going to have a long day tomorrow." With that she gave Seamus a kiss on his cheek and turned around and headed upstairs. Hermione looked at Ron kissed him once on the cheek also, "I bid thee good night also. See you in the morning." She to turned around and headed upstairs. Angelina, Lavender, and Katie soon followed her, as they to were staying in Ginny's room.  
  
But this left all of the males down stairs on their own (The Weasley adults had long retired for the evening), and this was never a good thing. Oh what kind of adventures would the morning bring, and why were the girls sure they didn't want to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's it for now. I will update as soon as possible.. Hope you enjoyed this next Chapter. I had fun writing it. Oh well ( Happy Reading! 


	16. AHHHH

Hermione's Summer.  
  
Hey guys sorry I am not able to update at the moment. My computer blew up on me and all of my info was on the computer. And now I don't have a computer I can work on. Right now I am at work doing this on my bosses computer and she doesn't know about it. I didn't want any one to think I just wasn't updating cause I would be if I could. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for hanging in there! You guys are the greatest! ^_^  
  
Aphrodite 


	17. Shopping spree

Hermione's Summer! By Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Hello all it is I, Aphrodite again. Sorry it took me so long to get out this chapter but I still have no computer and I have to rewrite all this again. Which is not cool cause I had it finish and was going to release it on the next Monday but my computer blew up on Sunday. OH well. Thank you to my reviewers and those who stuck by me during this time of hardship! YOU GUYS RULE! Umm ok on with the show ^_^!  
  
  
  
Happy reading  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ch 16  
  
  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE" Hermione moaned and opened one of her eyes, "What?" She saw Ginny getting up out of bed and getting her toiletries ready for a shower.  
  
  
  
"You do realize that it is 7 right?" Ginny questioned her best friend. Hermione grunted an unreadable response. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right."  
  
  
  
'"It is because of the fact that it is 7 in the morning, as to why I am wondering why you're waking me up."   
  
  
  
"Well today is."Ginny didn't get to finish because Hermione bolted out of bed and yelled, "HARRY'S BIRTHDAY!" Ginny just laughed and nodded. Hermione was all over the room getting ready as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
The girls, as in Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Lavender, Katie, and Mrs. Weasley; decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy Harry some birthday presents. But this means that they have left the boys all alone, for the second time. Good things never come of leaving men unwatched, nothing good at all.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ In Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
The girls stumbled out into the street from their floo fireplace exit. It was all of 8 o'clock in the morning, so nothing but a little café was open. Everything opened at 9.   
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, I suppose we can go over there and get some breakfast before we go shopping since we didn't have time to before we left." Lavender was violently jerked awake from her nap she was taking well they were waiting there trying to figure out what to do. Her pillow had started to move towards the café and Lavender landed on her butt with a thud.   
  
  
  
Katie looked down, "Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to drop you." Lavender assured her she was all right and they moved together to the café. Hermione shook her head at the two girls, some things will never change. "Mrs. Weasley, why did we come so early if the shops aren't open yet?" Angelina asked well she looked over the menu.   
  
  
  
"Because with six boys I never get here any earlier than 12." Everyone laughed and talked well they awaited their food. After the food was finished being eaten, they still had about fifteen minutes before the shops opened. Mrs. Weasley decided to go and visit Tom, the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
The girls sat around their table talking. "So Lavender, What's going on between you and Bill?" Lavender shot a look at Ginny, that if looks could kill, Ginny would be dead. Then when she noticed everyone was looking at her waiting for her to answer, she became very red. "Well nothing exactly, nothing yet at least. He is just really really nice and cute." Lavender sighed contently.  
  
Hermione giggled at Lavenders response. "You really like his pickup lines? I mean I thought they were horrible." Lavender looked up from where she was undeniably daydreaming, "They are not horrible they are cute and sweet. Why are we talking about me and Bill, what about you Hermione, how are things between you and Ron?"  
  
  
  
It was Hermione's turn to become red, and she hung her head down. "Well everything is great, I mean he is still the big prat he was before hand, but I still loved him before and I wouldn't want him to change for anything. Well except maybe his studying habits. Those are just horrible, how does he even get through school. It's an amazing he hasn't failed out yet. Oh well." Everyone dropped their heads; they should have known school was going to come up at least once in the day. Finally it was 9 and the shops began to fill and it was time to SHOP!  
  
After 4 hours of shopping they finally were ready to go home. It was Hermione's fault that it took so long; everyone else was done in an hour. But Hermione wanted to get him the perfect gift this year, something special to take his mind off of last year. Ron had told her he was having dreams about at nighttime, but never came out and told anyone about them. So she wanted something to help him with it, something special.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next time the girls find out what the guys did all day and the night before hand. Should be out within a week. Thanks everyone. See you soon 


	18. Why we don't allow males to be alone by ...

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Hello all. First off I would like to say I just got home from the 2nd Harry Potter movie and it was WONDERFUL. It came out today here in the US and I had my tickets for two weeks now. Seeing the movie made me want to rush home and write this chapter so here I am.  
  
Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
When the ladies came through the front door, they found something very unsuspected. All of the guys were standing at the door, waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Hello Mum, Angelina, ladies, we would like to request you to wait out side well we get lunch for you. We decided you guys need the day off." Fred stated rather quickly when the girls tried to enter inside.  
  
"Fredrick Patrick Weasley (I have no idea what his middle name is!) what happened in there. Something must be messed up pretty bad if you are willing to cook something and you didn't do anything wrong, or maybe you did. Let me in there now. Arthur what have you let these boys do?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley pushed her way into the house, all the rest of the girls following her and the guys trying to hold them back, but had no luck in the matter.  
  
When they reached the kitchen an awful site met their eyes. It looked as if a bomb was set off right in the core of the room. Water and something that looked as if it could be cake batter was splattered all over the walls, counters, and well anything else that you could visibly see. There were other food sorts spread out all over the room. A mop, muggle broom, dusters and such could be seen scattered through out the mess.  
  
Before she could contain herself, Hermione bust out laughing, "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley but boys what in the world did you guys do to this place? I mean it looks worse then Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ron went to laugh at that but caught sight of his mothers face and thought second of it.  
  
Harry spoke up from the back of the crowd, "They tried to clean and cook." Mrs. Weasley looked rather confused at this, "They clean and cook all the time, and have NEVER made this kind of mess, well unless Fred and George decide to practice some of their pranks of Ron or Ginny. Is that what happened? Boys how many times do I have to tell you not to do those tricks, and Author, I am ashamed of you for allowing them to do such a thing."  
  
"Molly dear that is not what."  
  
"And for another thing this is going to take ages, I should make you guys do it the muggle way!"  
  
"NO!" could be heard from all of the guys in the house. The females were rather shocked by this sudden outburst. "What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"That's what got them into this mess, they were trying to cook and clean. the muggle way."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry like he was out of his mind, "But Harry you are from a muggle family, and you have cleaned and cooked tons of times how come it still came to this?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me help you see. Because it was my birthday, and they wanted to do something special for you guys but since it was my birthday I couldn't help. I tried to give them some advice but no, can't take advice from me. What would I know? I was only raised in a muggle family."  
  
At this point all the girls and Harry were laughing, including Mrs. Weasley. The guys looked rather put out. Finally Ron decided that the laughing was too much, "And what may I ask it so funny? We were trying to do something nice for you guys and all you do is laugh at us, fine be that way see if it happens again."  
  
"Oh Ron, honestly stop being so oh I don't know stop being so mean. We were only laughing."  
  
"Mean? I was not being mean, I was stating a fact. You guys are the ones being mean by laughing. How could you be like that. I was trying to be nice. I had a cake blow up in my face for you!"  
  
"Oh Ron, really." Then Hermione looked at the people around them, they were waiting for a fight to ensure but Hermione was going to show them that there was more between her and Ron then fighting. Hermione Anne Granger was not a quitter! "I am sorry for laughing at you. I know you were trying to be nice. Thank you for being so thoughtful."  
  
Only one thing was and could be on everyone else's mind, including Ron, "HUH???" Where in the world did that come from, a moment ago she looked as if she was going to blow a casket but now she was perfectly calm and avoided a chance to fight with Ron. "Yep," Ron thought "she must be loosing it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley being the first to come out of her state of shock was the first one to ask the prized question, "But how did all of this happen?"  
  
We may want to move into the living room, I don't think I can stand seeing anymore of this room." Charlie said as he gestured around. Everyone else agreed and followed Charlie to the living room.  
  
"Ok out with the story. we were only gone 5 hours." Katie said and she took a seat next to George. "Yes that is a good point how did all this happen in 5 hours, or less since I have a hard time believing any of you got up early?" Lavender added.  
  
"Well" Seamus started, "we decided we wanted to do something special for you guys and since today was Harry's birthday it would be for him to. But we couldn't send him with you because you guys were out shopping for him. ops I shouldn't have said that should I have?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no, but Bill picked up his story for him. "So because of certain circumstances we were not able to send Harry with you guys. So we told him of our plan, which included baking a cake for him, but he was not aloud to help out at all. Which might have been out down fall. Oh well, George want to continue?"  
  
"Sure I would love to, we decided to cook and clean at the same time because it was the only way we would be able to get both things done considering the time we got up this morning. But we keep getting in each others way, Dad was frying the bacon and he jumped back and fell over Charlie who was washing the floor underneath him. This sent the bacon and mopping water all over the kitchen." Mr. Weasley interrupted at this point.  
  
"I would just like to say that something in the bacon pan was bewitched and kept popping out at me. It was like the bacon was alive. Rather frightening if you ask me, I think you know who's followers put a curse on it."  
  
Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Mrs. Weasley all dies of laughter at this statement. "what may I ask is so funny?" Mr. Weasley asked at their antics.  
  
Hermione giggled once more before answering "Nothing, were sorry for laughing. Go on Fred or George or whichever one was talking before hand." It was true Fred and George switched out speaking during the last speech and no one was sure who was talking last.  
  
"I don't thing we want to continue, what do you think dear brother?" "Why I think you are right, take us away Ron since the next part deals with you."  
  
"Right, well I was baking Harry's cake since he is my best friend and all. Well I got out an old American cookbook, I thought it might have made it more fun to cook that way. Well the book called for two cups of a thing called yeast, I found some yeast stuff in a cupboard so I figured that was like two of our big cups, you know the really big ones Muggles drink beer out of?"  
  
"Oh no, you didn't? Please tell me you didn't." Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah, why was that what was wrong with it?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that. Americans have a different measuring tool then we do. A cup to them is about a fourth of a liter here."  
  
"Whoa I put way to much in, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that, tell us what happened when you put it in the oven to cook?"  
  
"Well it was okay to begin with but then it started to grow, and then push the oven door open itself. It grew huge! Then it exploded all over the kitchen. It was not pretty. Then a rather large chunk of it landed of the egg pan and it spilled everywhere. It was horrible. To think the bathroom looks almost as bad as the kitchen."  
  
"WHAT??? THE BATHROOM LOOKS LIKE THIS TOO? AND YOU WAITED THIS LONG TO TELL ME? I NEED TO START CLEANING?"  
  
"Why are you yelling mum?"  
  
"CAUSE I'M. I'm just anxious. Today is Harry's first real birthday celebration and I wanted it to be perfect."  
  
"Oh don't worry Mrs. Weasley this is the greatest birthday ever. I am just happy to be here with people who love me rather then the Dursley's. Thank you for this great birthday!"  
  
"Your Welcome!" everyone one replied.  
  
"Hey why don't we work together to clean the house up for the rest of the day! It will be great! Come on then." Hermione said as she stood up. Soon everyone followed her. ~*~*~*~ Ok that's all for now, more soon.  
  
Next chapter: They find out what happened to the bathroom and Fred and George have a trick up their sleeves, but that's not really not new is it? Happy Reading! 


	19. when cleaning goes bad

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
  
  
Hey guys it is I, and I am finally updating. WHOO HOO. Sorry it has been so long but lack of a computer really can delay a story. Good news though I am going home for almost a month and we just got Road Runner so updating will happen more this month! Yeah! Well enough of me talking I will now because I am sure you want to get on to the story.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 18  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and the twins made their way upstairs to clean what ever damage the twins had caused in the bathroom. Hermione was scared to walk into a room where the twins were left alone, with chemicals (the cleaning supplies). When they reached the bathroom Hermione saw one of the worse mess she had ever see, but then again she has never seen the twin's room.  
  
After a quick survey of the room Hermione noticed there was water EVERYWHERE, and a strong aroma of bleach was coming from the walls but then again she saw the once all periwinkle blue walls have white blotches on it. Among the water were bars of soap, shampoo, and conditioner, not to mention all the contents of the bottles in the water. On the sink looked and smelled to be strawberry lotion. The tub was filled with tons of towels, which were the only dry things in the room. Oranges and their peels were laying all through out the bathroom.  
  
Hermione looked up at the twins, wearing a mirrored image to Ginny, "What in Merlin's name happened here?"  
  
"Well Fred and I decided we should go ahead and put water everywhere so we could do everything at once."  
  
"Then we took the cleaning supplies and put that all over the floor."  
  
"What cleaning supplies?" Ginny interrupted Fred.  
  
"The soap, shampoo, and conditioner of course." George looked at them like they had grown two heads when they started to laugh hysterically at his comment. "What' so funny?"  
  
"Well" Hermione began, "Let us ask you something first.ok?"  
  
Fred looked at his twin who shrugged his shoulders; Fred looked back at Hermione and nodded his head. Hermione smirked, "Why did you use those products to clean the bathroom?"  
  
George looked at Hermione and Ginny, studying them before he answered. "Because they are cleaning products in the bathroom. They clean us fairly well, why wouldn't they clean the bathroom?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny couldn't stop from laughing, they didn't mean to but how clueless could you be? Ginny finally stopped laughing, "Well mistake number 1, why is their bleach on the walls and lotion on the sink?"  
  
"Well the bleach was in the cabinet underneath the sink and it looked and smelled like a cleaning product so we figured why not? But we thought it would be good to use it on the wall. Was the lotion the thing on the sink?" Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads so Fred continued where he had left off, "We were not sure what it was but it was in here so we decided to use it to clean the sink."  
  
Hermione was the one to ask the next question, "And the oranges and their peels came from where?"  
  
"Well couple of weeks ago we were at Lee Jordan's house we were watching the muggle visiontele and a commercial came on for something called orange clean and it was talking about oranges cleaning things so we tried it. It worked really well on the commercial. After we cleaned everything we were going to use the towels to wipe it all up, but we never got that far."  
  
Ginny and Hermione just shook their heads at the antics of the two older boys, "We really shouldn't let any male I'm related to clean anything, ever!" Hermione nodded her head to show her agreement with the youngest Weasley. "Can you UM fix this Hermione? I mean you are the best witch Hogwarts have ever seen!" Fred and George pleaded.  
  
"Well it would be against the rules to use magic over the summer. I could loose my place at Hogwarts. And you shouldn't use it either. What if you were to be caught and expelled? This is your last year I mean what if you couldn't finish it. With NEWTS this year also."  
  
There was twin groans heard from the twins (kee hee sorry had to say that). "Fine Hermione we will clean it by hand." So the four of them cleaned the bathroom for a good two hours before they were complete. "Wow I am never cleaning the muggle way again. That's hard work. How do muggles do it?" Fred looked at Hermione, her being the only muggle in the room.  
  
"Usually they don't have that much to clean up at one time but even so, no muggle cleaning is not a fun thing to do but it is not that hard to do if you know how."  
  
Ginny looked up at the older children before speaking, "What about the walls? Mum is not going to like what you did to them and you can not muggle clean that." Everyone else looked at the walls and sure enough they were still all screwed up. "Well I hadn't thought of that but we need to fix it. I know go and ask you father to come here."  
  
George looked at Hermione with one of those looks that said, 'You must have lost your mind some where in last few minutes' but he went to find his father anyways. When Mr. Weasley reached the bathroom his jaw hit the floor when he saw the walls. "What in the world happened here I mean how did you do this?" He went to continue but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I assure you that you do not want to know how this is done but I can also assure you that you do not want to be around when your wife finds this mess considering you were the one to let the twins in here alone. Now there is a simple spell to clean this up but I myself cannot use it because I am still not of age. So if I tell the spell to you will you use it to clean this up?" All of the children's eyes were resting on Mr. Weasley waiting for his response.  
  
"Alright Hermione you sold me. What's the spell?" Hermione muttered the spell to Mr. Weasley and he then preformed it and the walls were instantly the bleached walls became periwinkle blue again. "Thank you so much dad you are the best!" Fred hugged his father around the middle.  
  
"Very well boys just don't let this happen again." The two people in question nodded their heads and ran out of the room downstairs, and all other followed the exited youth to the living room where they found the rest of the house, minus Mrs. Weasley. "Where is Molly?"  
  
Lavender looked up from her potions book, "In the kitchen cooking Harry's birthday cake. We are studying since start of the term is not that far away." Hermione looked almost shocked, "You guys are studying? With out anyone telling you to? Amazing."  
  
"It was Ron's idea. He said we need to be prepared because we have OWLS this year." Hermione turned her shocked gaze to her boyfriend, "Are you ok Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up from Charms homework and nodded his head; "I figured if we studied now we could play quidditch later on in the week without you bothering us so much." "Ron you are insufferable! But at least you are studying so I can't complain very much can I? Well I can join you then because I am behind this summer, I haven't even started on my OWLS studying schedule. What would professor McGonagall think of me?" Hermione hurried upstairs to get her books, missing the looks of disbelieving looks her classmates gave her.  
  
Katie looked at Ron and Harry, "She's already done with her regular work? Holidays just started a month ago." Ron and Harry just nodded their heads. Hermione settled herself on the floor and began to work on her studying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not a very good chapter but more will come next week. It is coming to the end of the story also. About 5 chapters left I am thinking but if you want a sequel to this just let me know and I will write about the school year coming up. Have a wonderful day. Happy reading and happy Christmas. 


	20. birthday presents

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Hello all. Sorry it took me so long to put this up but my Internet connection at home is being stupid. I really don't like roadrunner, it doesn't work very well. Oh well life goes on I suppose. I hope you like this edition of the story!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group continued to study on into the afternoon. Around 3 Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room with a wonderful looking birthday cake. All of the students looked up at her and Harry was speechless. "Is this for me? I've never had a birthday party before. Thank you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the boy and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs after she set down the cake.  
  
The assembly sung happy birthday to Harry. "Make a wish Harry!" Hermione said after they finished singing. Harry thought hard and then blew out the candles."  
  
"What did you wish for?" Ron questioned. Harry looked at his best friend and smiled. "Can't tell you that, then it won't come true." Ron rolled his eyes and turned to his girlfriend. "What is he talking about?"  
  
It was Hermiones turn to roll her eyes, "Muggles believe when you wish for something you can't tell anyone or it won't come true." "oh ok."  
  
"Well harry dear, it is time to open your presents." Mrs. Granger said as she signaled to Mr. Weasley who disappeared and returned with a pile of presents. Harry broke out into a rather large grin.  
  
Harry set to opening his presents, finally last he opened Hermione's present. He sat there and stared. Hermione started to get worried, 'did he not like it? Was it bad to get him?' "Harry do you like it? I'm sorry if you don't like it."  
  
Harry turned his eyes from the present and looked at Hermione, "It's the best present I have ever gotten. Thank you so much." Then he jumped up and gave Hermione a huge hug.  
  
"Well Harry what is it?" Angelina asked. From her spot in the living room she couldn't see the present.  
  
Harry looked up at everyone, he wasn't sure if everyone would understand but it couldn't hurt to tell them. "It's three different things, one is a sleeping potion that entitles you to peaceful dreams, the second is a shock reliever potion, that's a little self explanatory on what it does. Third is well it is a picture of my dad, mom, and two of their best friends during their Hogwarts days." Harry then turned to Hermione and asked a question in a very low voice. "How did you find one with out you know who in it and where did you get this at?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "The picture was hanging in one of the backrooms of one of the back rooms of The Leaky Cauldron. I was back there trying to find the bathroom when I saw it. I asked Tom about it and he said he would sell it to me. When I asked him why he had it he said that those four had stayed with him one week during their 6th year summer. They took that one of the days and gave it to him."  
  
Harry beamed at his best friend and gave her another hug. Ron cleared his throat, "If I didn't know better, which I do, I could be getting a little jealous right now. I'm just kidding guys." He quickly added when he saw the looks that were thrown his way. The day continued to go smoothly with everyone joking and laughing.  
  
They all finally retired for the evening around midnight and woke early the next day. Everyone but Bill and Charlie sat around the Weasley table eating breakfast when Bill and Charlie came down stairs with their bags all packed.  
  
"Well guys we do have to be getting back. I hope you have a wonderful day and all. And please do be careful at school this year. I know for the past little bit we haven't really dealt with what had happened last year but please be on you guards. Especially you three." Charlie said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Who in returned nodded their heads.  
  
"Yeah but still have fun, and don't eat anything the twins offer you. I saw them in their room yesterday and well to tell you the truth I don't trust the smell that was coming from their room. And that warnings going for all of you." Bill said as he picked up his stuff and walked towards the door, "Bye all, and Hermione it was nice getting to know you this summer. IF I was a couple years younger and my brothers . . . err brother wasn't so smitten with you I would have to say you would be some catch! Be good to her Ron." And with that he walked out of the door.  
  
Hermione was as red as a tomato and Ron looked as if he didn't know whether or not to be mad at his brother. Then he realized there was no point, Bill was already gone. Charlie turned to his mother and shook his head at his brother antics. He then kissed his mom good bye and waved to everyone as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The summer seemed to be flying by after that. Shortly after the oldest two Weasley children left the Hogwarts letters arrived, even the ones for Katie, Angelina, Seamus, Lavender, and Harry. Hermione was rather nervous about opening her letter. It was bigger than the others that had arrived but that could be bad bigger.  
  
She opened it up and pulled out several sheets of paper, rather than the normal two they got. She had the usual two in the lot, her books and what not but then the third letter was what she was waiting for. She began to jump up and down, "I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect!"  
  
Ron looked at her like she was mental, "Like there was any doubt that you would be one. Hermione you are the top of our year of course you are a prefect. You will most likely be head girl also." Hermione stopped jumping up and down and peered rather sharply at her boyfriend.  
  
"I'll have you know I almost didn't get it because of the rule breaking you two have been making me do for the past few years." Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"We never made you do anything Hermione, you didn't have to come along with us you know." Harry said from his seat.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah and then you two would have gotten your selves killed I mean really. You wouldn't have survived with out me."  
  
"Hey we survived second year with out you." Ron interjected.  
  
"Yeah and how did you figure out what was in the chamber? I do believe it was I who gave you the information you used." She said looking rather smugly. The boys shut up because they knew it was true.  
  
Hermione spent the next two weeks doing nothing but studying and every time anyone bothered her she would tell them, "As a prefect I have to be perfect. I can't be behind in my studies."  
  
It was now a week before they had to catch the train to Hogwarts and the group had to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Everyone had returned home a week ago that didn't live at the burrow besides Hermione and Harry.  
  
All of the Weasley's and their two guests lined up in front of the fireplace. Harry groaned, he hated to travel by Floo powder. One by one they went through the Weasley's fire into the Leaky Cauldrons fireplace. And then out to the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If my Internet decides not to be stupid I will up date this in a day or two! I hope you enjoy! 


	21. Aren't group hugs the best!

Hermione's summer by Aphrodite  
  
Hello all, thanks you for the reviews, you guys are great! Well enough talking and on with the story! Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had to turn her head away from the sunlight when they entered into the streets of Diagon alley. Hermione always had the impression that the sun was brighter whenever in the wizarding world, but she figured it was her overactive imagination.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry broke off from the rest of the group after Gringotts. First, on Hermione's insistence, they visited Flourish and Blots. Ron complained that they would be there at 3 to meet his parents but Hermione insisted they go ahead and get their quills and parchment paper then so not to be in a rush when they returned later. Hermione exited from there with more things then other two combined.  
  
Next they visited the Quidditch shop where Harry got a new broom kit, the one from Hermione was getting rather old. Ron and Harry gawked at the new Cannons memorabilia. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the brooms they had for sell, perhaps it was time she owned one. I mean it is a major form of magical transportation. Perhaps she would get one during a hogsmead weekend.  
  
Finally it was three o'clock and time to meet the rest of the Weasley's. The trio made their way to Flourish and blots once again. They were stopped at the door by non other than Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and his two groupies."  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, we are headed some where." Harry said well trying to pass him but Malfoy pushed him back.  
  
"I am not finished with you yet. Things are about to change around here and if I say so for the better, so you, the mudblood, and the mudblood lover better watch your backs."  
  
Ron jumped at Malfoy but Hermione grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back, "Stop it Ron, he isn't worth it I assure you."  
  
Draco turned his attention to Hermione, "Well you've been silent this whole time, what no smart remark? That's a shame really, soon you will be quiet forever."  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy, "Oh shut up, I will stand here and get into a battle of wits with an unarmed man. Now if you will excuse us we have business inside." With that Hermione pushed past Malfoy and inside of the store with Harry and Ron following.  
  
They scanned the audience until they saw the rest of the Weasleys and pushed their ways to the front where everyone was waiting on them. "What took you so long, you're late and Hermiones never late for anything?" Fred asked once the trio reached them.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "We were detained out side by an idiot."  
  
"Ha so Malfoy was there, what he want?" George asked.  
  
"How come when we said idiot you automatically thought of Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
George looked at him with piercing green eyes, "Who else have you called an idiot in the past five years? Besides he entered a few moments after you three." Everyone's head turned back towards the door and sure enough there was Malfoy standing in the back of the line. As they were looking Draco's father entered into the shop and eyed them strangely. They instantly turned their heads to the front.  
  
'Mrs. Weasley told the three to go and pick up their books and then return to the line. She already had Fred, George, and Ginny's books. The three did as they were told and soon they left Flourish and Blots, but not with out glares from the Malfoys.  
  
Once they were outside and on their way back to The Leaky Cauldron to travel home Hermione turned to her two best friends, "You know I don't like the way he was looking at us, or anything he said today. This is going to be a tough school year it looks like."  
  
Ron snorted, "Like any of the others haven't. We will just have to watch our backs again this year."  
  
But harry shook his head, "No this year is different, I can tell. Besides Voldemort is back to power now and in full strength and we've never dealt with that. We are going to have to be very careful this year and not look for trouble."  
  
"Harry its not like we have ever exactly looked for trouble, it just kind of finds us. Though I do wish fate would pick on someone else for awhile."  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? It is our fate to be best friends and our fate to stop Voldemort, we need not try to change fate."  
  
"Ron your wrong, it is my fate to stop Voldemort, or die trying." Harry said with a sad face.  
  
"That's where you wrong Harry, we are your friends and we will be there for you no matter what happens. We will help." Hermione smiled at Harry who smiled back. Then the three got in a rather odd-looking group hug, which the twins noticed and jumped in the middle hug. And Ginny never wanting to feel left out joined in as well. And there they sat right out side the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron hugging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now! Tell me what you think. Ta ta ~Aphrodite 


	22. When guys get mad and women get madder

Hermione's Summer by Aphrodite  
  
Ok guy's thanks for all the reviews. This is going to be the last chapter I think. I am thinking about a sequel but I don't know if I should. What do you think? Let me know all right! Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the rather odd-looking groups hug outside of The Leaky Cauldron, the group made their way back to the Wesley's house. Each of the children went and put up their schoolbooks in their rooms and met down stairs in the living.  
  
"Lets play quidditch! We haven't played all summer and I have got to get some practice on a broom." Fred said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "Hermione you want to play?"  
  
"Of course. I have had lessons." Ron beamed at his girlfriend. The twins volunteered to go and get the brooms. Soon the group was outside in the backyard.  
  
"Ok as for teams me, and the girls, Harry and the twins." The game was a good one, but with three members of the Gryfinndors Qudditch team, Harry and the twins won the game, but Hermione did happen to get two goals, with help from Ginny. She also had the tactic of surprise, no one thought twice about Hermione coming in for the goal.  
  
"Hermione, where did you learn how to play? That was good." Ron asked.  
  
"Well ummm when I went and saw Victor he thought me how to play." Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You went and visited Krum? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ron honestly there is nothing to worry about I was only there for a couple of hours. I didn't stay because I wanted to see you this summer."  
  
"But that fact is you didn't tell me, not that you went."  
  
"Ron come on. I didn't tell you because I knew you were going to act like this. Why don't you grow up, it was a day with a friend, that's all!" And with that Ron went inside leaving a baffled group outside.  
  
"Oh he is an insufferable prat and, and oh." Hermione started to cry and ran inside herself. The Twin, Ginny, and Harry looked at each other. "Well I knew they were going to fight sooner or later. Might as well be now before school started. Ron will get over it. All she did was go and see a friend." Ginny said as she started to pick up from the game.  
  
"But she should have told him she went and saw Krum. I mean it would have been the decent thing to do wouldn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny dropped the stuff she was picking up, "You agree with him?!?! Well it figures doesn't it. Here you guys can clean this stuff up. I am going to go and see to Hermione." With that Ginny made her way inside.  
  
The boys shook their heads at the girls. They just didn't understand anything, typical girls.  
  
After the Qudditch stuff was inside and put up the boys were sitting in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be served. Hermione and Ginny made their way into the room, with a glare towards the guys. It seems as if Ginny told Hermione about the others agreeing with Ron. The quietist dinner ever at the Weasleys was that night. Even Percy, who had been at work as usual, noticed the tension in the room and didn't say anything, he just sat at his seat at table and ate.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore, "So Percy how did you report on the love potions go? What was your finial decision on them?"  
  
"Well I put that love potions are not a reasonable thing for anyone to do and that they, when put in the wrong hands, are not a good thing and can be very dangerous. They are going to tell me their decision on it tomorrow."  
  
"Wow that's wonderful Percy. I thought you might decide they were bad after the episode here. Love potions have never had anything good come out of them." Hermione said glaring at her 'boyfriend'.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes right back at Hermione, "I agree. Nothing good." Silence followed again. No one talked, all the way through desert; all the way through clean up. In fact they still weren't talking to each other 3 days later, two days before they left for Hogwarts. Everyone was currently in the Weasley's living room. The students were studying, Percy was working on a report with his father, and Ms. Weasley was knitting a sweater.  
  
They worked for a good three hours in the living room together, only the occasional talking between Percy and Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley with anyone she asked a question to. Hermione kept glancing at Ron and vice versa when they thought the other one wasn't looking. Finally after the three hours, Hermione exploded.  
  
"I'M SORRY RON. I WAS WRONG, I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT VIKTOR. I WASN'T THINKING. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE TALK TO ME? THIS IS STUPID NOT TO TALK BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SO TRIVAL." Hermione had during this little speech, got up from her seat on the couch and crossed across the living room and was now kneeling in front of Ron. Ron's eyes were wide and you could tell he was thinking.  
  
"Hermione, I, well its my fault. I just was so upset that you thought you had to keep that from me. I mean I thought that you trusted me and I was your best friend. If you would have told me I would have been fine with it."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with hard eyes. "Ok, ok maybe not fine with it but I wouldn't have been as mad as I was. Please forgive me for being a prat."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course Ron, and forgive me for not telling you. I should have." Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione and Ron hugged and kissed, catcalls coming from the twins, Ginny and Harry cheering. The older three smiled at them.  
  
Once they broke apart they turned to their "audience" and bowed their heads a bit, a faint blush creeping on to their cheeks. "Well now that we all are talking someone up for a game of Wizards chess?" The audience groaned and Ron looked disappointed.  
  
"Ok Ron I will play you, as long as Ginny can help me." Ron looked at Hermione making his decision. "Ok Hermione, you and Ginny against me. That sounds fair." And the group settled in the see a game between the best chess player in all of Hogwarts and two average players.  
  
Of course Ron won. They game didn't even last long, but neither Ginny or Hermione were very good. Hermione wasn't sure why she even played, but then she looked into Ron's bright blue eyes and smiled, now she remembered. She would do everything and anything for the guy sitting across from her giving a high five to his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that's the end. They go off to school next and I will leave that up to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Unless you guys want a sequel and then I will think about it. I also am thinking about writing Percy's report of love potions. Happy Reading. 


End file.
